Ashes
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: The rulers of the underworld had their lovers taken away from them. No matter what the cost, they will get them back. Better summery inside. Human names used. Contains USUK,GerIta,PruAus,Franada,RusLiet,SuFin,SwitssLiech. Minor DenNor and Giripan
1. Chapter 1

Okay first Hetalia Fanfic. I'm kinda nervous, but I'll get over it.

Summary: The rulers of the underworld had their lovers taken away from them. They do everything they can to find them, but when they do...nothing can be the same. Contains OCs and possible OOCness.

* * *

The Couples are:

GerIta

Spamano

RusLiet

SuFin

PruAus

Franada

Switzerland/Liechtenstein (They aren't related)

USUK

* * *

»Chapter 1«

_"Everyone!" Vash yelled out onto the battlefield. "Hold your ground! We can't let them pass!"_

_The underworld and Heaven were in a war. So far neither side had the upperhand, but only because of Vash and Ludwig's military strategies. Ivan and Bernwald were inside the palace with the rest of the rulers and their lovers._

_"Sir!" One of Ludwigs soldiers ran up to the two commanders. "The angles have breached the wall. But they have vanished now."_

_Ludwig looked at his soldier. "When?"_

_"A few moments ago." The soldier replied. "They broke the wall then spread their wings and vanished."_

_Vash paled. "Who was leading them?"_

_"Elizabeta sir." Vash looked at Ludwig who had lost his composure the minute he heard Elizabeta's name. Both men turned and ran to the palace._

* * *

Vash woke up in a cold sweat. _I'm still having that nightmare._He thought.

It had been one year since the rulers lovers were taken from them. None of the men had recovered. Ludwig missed Feliciano,Vash missed Lili, Francis missed Mathew, Alfred missed Arthur, Antonio missed Romano, Ivan missed Toris, Berwald missed Toni, and Gilbert missed Roderich. To add insult to injury, Heaven had stopped its attacks after taking them, which enraged the rulers.

Each ruler vowed to save their lover. No matter what the cost.

* * *

Alright. That's it. Let me know if you want another chapter. Can't wait to read your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright the next chapter to Ashes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't tell you how much it meant to me. This chapter contained SuFin and some other couples.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

* * *

Chapter 2

~SuFin~

Bernwald reached over, expecting to find his lover curled next to him. He sighed when his hand met the sheets. It had been a year since the kidnapping, and he still couldn't get over it. _Tino... _Bernwald laid in bed thinking about his lover. His smile, his pale skin, the way his eyes shining when he was with Bernwald. Bernwald was brought out of his thoughts when a servant knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He called out.

"Lord Ludwig and Gilbert have ordered a meeting at Ludwigs palace."

"Alright. I will go." Pushing thoughts of Tino out of his mind, Bernwald got out of his bed, readying himself for the meeting of the demon lords.

* * *

~GerIta~

Ludwig was bored. Gilbert had gone out for a walk, leaving him to look after both palaces. It was a lucky thing that the brothers had connected a tunnel from each palace to Ludwigs. Feliciano had thought of it. Ludwigs heart panged at the mention of Ludwigs lover. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't forget him.

"Hey Brother!" Ludwig was brought out of his thoughts by his older brothers entrance, and winced. Gilbert had cuts, bruises, and blood converting his suit.

"What happend to you!" Ludwig exclaimed as Gilbert sat down in a chair.

"Some lower demon thought it would be funny to mock Roderich." Gilbert answered. Ludwig nodded.

Gilbert had been fiercely protective of Roderich. If a demon insulted, hurt, or filters with him, Gilbert was there and pummeling them in three seconds. When Roderich was kidnapped, Gibert had driven himself into depression, claiming it was his own fault. It had taken six months for Gilbert to calm down. By then, it had become apparent why heaven had stopped attacking. Gilbert had been the first to vow to save Roderich. Ludwig followed through with his vow shortly after.

"I called a meeting today, Gilbert." Ludwig said.

"Why?" Gilbert asked.

"We all want our lovers back. Living like this gives us nothing other than heartbreak. If there is a way to rescue them, I want to know it." Ludwig explained coldly. "And then I will murder any Angel that tries to stop me."

"And I will follow you." Gilbert said, his red eyes blazing with bloodlust for the Angel's destruction.

* * *

Okay so that would be SuFin, GerIta, and slight PruAus. But, that's it. Just to let everyone know, I wrote another hetalia fanfiction. If you like this one You might like my other one.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I had major writers block on this fanfic. Anyway, I have more ideas. This chapter is gonna show what happens to two of the ones who were kidnapped. They also get a little backstory. Anyway, reader response.

* * *

Feliciano Vargas29- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.

Maryranstradler1- I promise to try and make it a cool story. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

~SuFin~

Tino sat up against the brick wall, jumping at every sound. He missed Bernwald so much, but knew not to speak it out loud. The one time he muttered his lovers name, angels had swarmed him, and tried to 'purify' him, throwing salt and hot metal on him. Despite Feliciano and Roderich's pleas, they wouldn't stop until Tino had become a quivering mess on the cold floor.

He heard footsteps approaching his cell. The door opened and a female angel walked in. Tino sat up.

"You," he hissed. "Why are you here!"

The angel sighed. "I am here to offer you a deal, Tino. Renounce your lover and the underworld."

"Or what?" Tino asked.

"We will make you." The angel looked at him. "You know how we do that."

"No." Tino gasped. "Would she approve of that? Would Elizabeta approve?"

"She was given orders to do this if you refused."

"All of us!" Tino stood up. "You really think that they will accept this!"

"We do not expect your cooperation. We want your loyalty." The angels cold voice replied. Then a light spear appeared in her hand. Tino backed up against the wall.

"Sorry Bernwald..." Tino whispered. Then the angel hurled her spear at him.

* * *

~GerIta~

Feliciano stifled a scream as Tino fell to the ground. The angel turned and faced him.

"Tino! Get up Tino!" Feliciano shouted at the uncouncious male.

"He won't wake up for a while." The angel smiled at him. Feliciano shuddered. _Ludwig..._He thought._ Help me!_ The angel approached him.

"Your precious lover, Ludwig isn't coming to save you." She said, spitting out the demon lords name. "None of them are. After all why would they? You're back with your kind." Feliciano's eyes widened as she thrust another spear into his chest.

* * *

Alright that's it. Don't Worry Tino and Feliciano live. They just go through a little personality change. Leave a review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes the next chapter. It might be short. Anyway reader review response!

* * *

Pastaadict- Thanks! Here's the next one. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Gillbirdy- Aww thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me. I was having a hard time writing Finland/Tino's moment. I was thinking about putting Roderich in but, there wasn't really a good moment between Gilbert and him. I'll add more in this one. ;)

And now onto the chapter!

* * *

~Chapter 4~

Ludwig felt a cold chill run through him, as if someone had stabbed him with an ice sword. He knew he had called the meeting of rulers, but he was regretting it now. Francis and Alfred kept arguing over what to do, and Bernwald and Antonio were restraining Vash from attacking Gilbert who was taunting him. Ivan sat watching with mild interest.

"Everyone Shut Up!" Ludwig shouted. They all looked at him. "If we want them back, we have to go through this meeting!"

"Why not just bust in and take them back?" Alfred asked. "We did it before why not do it again?"

"Heaven isn't stupid Alfred." Francis sighed. "We managed to retrieve them with only sheer luck."

"And we don't know what heaven has done now." Antonio said. "They could be gone or-" He was cut short when Gilbert ran forward and punched him to the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that thought!" Gilbert shouted. "How do we know anything happend to them? We would have felt it if something did!"

"With what?" Antonio challenged. "Some special connection?" He stopped when he realized he answered his own question.

Each ruler had a special connection with their lover. It meant that they could share powers, land, authority, and energy. If one of the Two was to die, the other would feel it. So, the rulers had nothing to fear, for the time being.

"Fine." Antonio said. "But you think you're the only one suffering Gilbert? I lost Romano to those wretched angels. I want to go there right now, and get rid of every Angel that I see until Romano is back with me."

Gilbert glared at him. "And I would do the exact same thing for Roderich. I would destroy Heaven and Hell for him." The rulers stared at Gilbert's declaration. However, none of them could say anything against him. They would do the same.

Bernwald lurched forward rulers all looked at him."Ugh. Feels like something just punched me."

"I had that feeling too." Ludwig replied. "Like someone is there, but at the same time they aren't."

"See!" Antonio shouted. "Heaven is doing something! I say we attack now!"

"And what? Have our soldiers be mercilessly slaughtered by Elizabeta and the rest of the Archangels?"

"Well what do you think we should do?" Antonio challenged. "Wait until our lovers are dead?"

"We wait a week." Ludwig said

"A week!" The rulers shouted. Alfred slammed his hands down on the table. "Why a week?"

"Heaven expects us to attack right away." Ludwig explained. "If we wait, then their defences will fall. It also gives us time to train our soldiers, ourselves, and formulate a strategy."

The rulers midseason agreement."A week then." Francis said. "We will hold you to it, Ludwig."

"Yes I know."

The rulers walked out of the room, leaving Ludwig and Gilbert alone.

"You better know what you are doing, brother." Gilbert said before leaving.

Ludwig sank into his chair. "I hope I do, too."

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Here are a few previews:

_Feliciano!_

_Why would I want to go back with those filthy demons?_

_Lukas...why?_

_Stupid. We're allies aren't we Anderson?_

_Get away from my brother demon scum._

* * *

*Note: Not all of the previews are in the next chapter.

Please leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while. Now for reader responses:

* * *

pastaaddict- Well, Heaven isn't the nicest of places. But hell's worse. I'm going add something that sums up that problem, but keep this in mind. Angels have a superiority complex.

* * *

Okay, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Chapter 5

~Franada~

Matthew quietly opened one eye. He had chains digging into his wrists, ankles, and his waist. Even though the angels said it was for his protection, he knew the truth. Heaven didn't want him to escape. The chains clanked together as Matthew tried to get out.

"It won't work." A voice said from the door of the cell. Matthew looked at the male Angel standing there. The angel unlocked, and walked through the narrow door, and walked toward the chained male. Matthew kept pushing back up against the wall, the chains clanking loudly.

"Just stop." The Angel snapped. Matthew froze. "You aren't going back. After the trouble they went through to get you back here," Matthew couldn't move. "You could at least show some gratitude."

"I didn't want to be taken away from Francis." Matthew spat. The angel narrowed his eyes.

"Well," he said. "I guess we shall have to do this the other way." A bow and a single arrow appeared in the angels hand. He nocked the arrow. Matthews eyes widened in shock as the arrow illuminated the angels face, before the arrow flew foreward, lodging itself in Matthews stomach. Matthew fell down to the floor with a thud.

* * *

~PruAus~

Roderich flinched as he heard Matthew fall to the ground. He wasn't in the room, but knew what was happening. He and Arthur, wherever he was, knew why they were kidnapped. All the males,and Lili, had once been angels. Arthur and Roderich had been Archangels before they met Alfred and Gilbert. They had put up the biggest fights, before falling in love with the demon lords. Then, the war with Heaven had begun.

Roderich was snapped out of his thoughts as the door to his room creaked open. Elizabeta walked in, her brown hair flowed down her back. She stared at him with a cold studying stare.

"Hello Roderich."

"Elizabeta."

"How are you?" Elizabeta asked. "Happy to be away from Hell?"

"No." Roderich glared. "I want to go back to Gilbert."

Elizabeta sighed. "Arthur said the same thing, only with someone named Alfred. Why do you want to go back? You weren't like this before you were taken."

"People change, Eliza." Roderich said, using Elizabeta's nickname. Elizabeta glared at him.

"Not everyone." She said. "But, I agree. Tino, Feliciano, and Matthew have changed their minds. They do not want to go back."

"Why?"

"You know why, Roderich." Elizabethan said. Roderich paled as the reality of the words set in.

"You didn't..."

"I did." Elizabeta said. "I used ecstasy on them. They are angels again. And soon, you and Arthur will be, too." Then she turned and walked out, quietly closing the door. Roderich stood there. He was terrified of what would happen when they put him under like the others.

* * *

And done. Sorry if it wasn't that good. PruAus is hard to Write for. Anyway leave a review or a pm.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I am Rika Natsuhara, or Amazon Huntress. Riza is my older sister. She is out right now, so I will be filling in for her. I hope this lives up to everyone's standards.

* * *

Reader Responses:

Orange0509- I shall try to add more, however I cannot promise it will be good. If it is short I will post another chapter. I hope this lives up to your expectations, I have not written many chapters.

* * *

Now for the chapter.

Chapter 6

~Switzerland x Liechtenstein (I do not know the shipping name for this)~

Lili shivered in the corner of her room. Because she was the only female Angel, she had been given a room like Roderich. However, she refused any hospitality that was offered to her. Any angel that went into her room was met with a death glare, and vicious words.

"She's spent to much time with_ him_." One Angel told Elizabeta. "Vash has taken away any of the sweetness she had here." Elizabeta simply sighed.

_Ecstasy is really being used for all of the ones we saved._She thought. _I can't understand why they want to go back _there.

"Lady Elizabeta?" Elizabeta snapped back, and looked at the angel.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could go talk to Lili." The angel said.

"Alright." Elizabeta walked to Lili's room.

When she opened up the door, she was met with a pillow to the face.

"Stay away from me!" Lili shouted. Elizabeta stared at her with a mix of anger and pity.

"Lili," Elizabeta took a step towards the young girl. Lili backed away.

"Stay away..." Lili glared. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Lili stop!" Elizabeta lunged forward, and grabbed the said girl. "Stop. I don't want to use ecstasy on you." Lili paled at the mention of the punishment.

"You wouldn't..." Lili's voice was barely above a whisper. "No you would...You've already used it on everyone else haven't you?"

"Feliciano,Tino, and Matthew." Elizabeta replied She left out the fact that she had visited Roderich. Lili wouldn't have understood. She would have started screaming again.

Lili glared at her. "I'm never going to side with you again. Vash is better than any Angel here."

Elizabeta sighed. "I am sorry Lili." A symbol appeared in Elizabeta's hand."I did not want to do this." Then she pushed the symbol into Lili's chest. The girl collapsed at Eliza's feet.

* * *

~Spamano~

Romano wrestled against the chains that bound him to the wall. They rustled, but did not break. Romano muttered a curse.

"You shouldn't say that in heaven." Romano looked up and his eyes widened.

"Feliciano!"

"Hello brother." Feliciano smiled as he stepped into the cell. "How are you?"

"Feliciano you have to get out of here!" Feliciano looked at him with confusion.

"Why?" He asked. Romano was about to respond when he noticed how different his brother was. He was wearing a lighter version of his clothes, and his wings were white.

"Feliciano," Romano started. "What happend to you?"

Feliciano went silent. It was that moment that Romano noticed his brother's eyes. Instead of being happy and lively, _they were dead and lifeless._

"Feliciano..."

"It's okay." Feliciano said. "I am really happy here."

"Really?" Romano asked. "What about Ludwig?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you want to go back to him?"

"Why would I want to go back to that filthy demon?" Romano gasped. Feliciano would _never _refer to Ludwig like that.

"What did they do to you!" Romano pulled at his chains. Feliciano stepped forward.

"This." Then Romano felt a puncture. He looked down to see a glowing sword. His last thoughts before blacking out were

_Damn angels..._

* * *

I am finished now. I hope this was long enough. I wanted to add USUK, but I was afraid that this would make the chapter too long. Please review. It makes my sister and I so happy when someone does. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! Thanks to everyone who read my little sis's chapter. She's so glad everyone enjoyed it. And I checked through the reviews. I can't believe how much everyone likes this. Thanks!

* * *

Review response:

pastaaddict- I wouldn't say that they're all monsters. Roderich and Arthur were angels. And Elizabeta is just following the higher ups. It's the higher ups who are the monsters.

* * *

Onto the story. Back to the demon Lords.

Chapter 7

~UsUk~

In all his years as a demon, Kiku had never seen any of the lords this angry. Alfred had utterly destroyed his room. Chairs had been thrown against the wall, ripping the walls, and destroying the chairs. Ever since Arthur's kidnapping, Alfred had become more prone to violent outbursts. He managed to keep calm in public, but would take vent his anger once he was alone. Kiku was the only demon who knew about it.

"Alfred you should calm down." Kiku said, then ducked as a table flew past him, shattering once it connected with the wall.

"Shut up!" Alfred shouted. "How can I calm down? Arthur's gone,Kiku. He was taken right in front of me, and I did nothing." Alfred punched the wall closest to him. Kiku flinched as Alfred created a crater in the wall with his now bloody hand.

"There wasn't anything you could do." Kiku warily took a step near the demon lord,who was panting after calming down from his rage."Even here in the underworld, the Archangel Elizabeta had more than enough power to fight."

Alfred looked at Kiku, his eyes shone with a mix of anger,and little fear.

"What?"

* * *

~RusLiet~

Ivan couldn't remeber the last time he had been this alone. Toris was gone, and no matter how much he tried, Ivan couldn't forget that. He was mad enough to destroy half of his palace every time he thought about it.

"Excuse me, Lord Ivan." One of Ivan's closest servants, Eduard, appeared. After Toris became Ivan's lover, Eduard became head servant.

"Yes Eduard?" The blond servant paled when Ivan looked at him.

"L-Lord L-Ludwig a-and G-Gilbert have requested a meeting." Eduard stuttered. Ivan raised his eyebrows.

"Who else will be going?" He asked.

"L-Lord Antonio,Alfred,Francis,Bernwald,and Vash." Eduard replied.

_So Vash is going too..._Ivan thought. "I will go."

"Shall we accompany you?"

"No." Ivan put his long coat on. "Look after the palace, Eduard."

"Yes my Lord." Eduard bowed as Ivan left.

* * *

Alright that's all. Just so you know. I ship both LietPol and RusLiet. But just for this fanfic, it's RusLiet. I will put LietPol in though. Leave a review, it doesn't matter I love hearing what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating earlier. Writers block and school. I can't believe how much attention this fanfic has. 6 favorites and 14 follows! It might not be that much to others, but me it means a to everyone! Now reader review responses:

* * *

Pastaaddict: Yup a police state would define heaven. True Hell May have more freedom, but more violence and other stuff would happen that would probably not be good for your health. You can become a Satanist, but religious cultures wouldn't like you. :)

Now onto the fanfic. Tried to make it longer.

* * *

Chapter 8

~Switzerland x Liechtenstein~

Vash walked through the tunnel that connected Ludwig's palace to his. He could have walked and shot at some demons, but the meeting was urgent and Vash couldn't spend time idley shooting at some lower class demons. He soon came to a large door decorated with the symbol of Ludwig and Gilbert's house. He prepared himself for all the other lords to be fighting, and opened the door.

He was shocked.

Gilbert,Ludwig,Fancis and Antonio sat at their seats in the council room.

"Ah. hello Vash." Ludwig nodded in acknowledgement to the newly arrived demon. Vash nodded back and went over to his seat.

"Who else is coming?" Vash asked, looking over at the empty seats.

"Kiku has gone to bring Alfred here." Ludwig answered. "Apparently, Alfred was in one of his rages when he arrived." Vash nodded.

"And what of Ivan?" He asked.

"Right here." Vash turned to see the said Lord walking through his own doors, closing out the blizzard that was in his territory. Vash didn't understand why Ivan spent so much time in the snow. Though he also didn't see the point in wondering.

"Now that Ivan is here, we have one last Lord to discuss." Gilbert looked over at hos brother. "Bernwald will not be attending this meeting. His bond with Tino has been severed greatly."

"How bad is he Ludwig?" Vash asked. If the bond between Bernwald and Tino had been severed enough to weaken Bernwald, then Heaven was playing a dangerous game.

"He cannot leave his bed." Ludwig's hands clenched. "I have gone and seen him. He has stated that it feels like Tino both is and isn't connected to him." Vash narrowed his eyes.

"In other words, Heaven has stolen our lovers and now they are torturing them with some unknown technique?" Ivan took the words out of Vash's mouth. The Swiss demon Lord turned to look at the German Lord, for once agreeing with Ivan.

Ludwig opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when another door opened. The Lords turned to look as Kiku stepped through, followed by Alfred.

The arriving Lord was radiating an aura that unnerved even the Lords. His knuckles were cut and bruised. And his eyes were a bloody red that held a fearsome red, but an underlined sadness that only came from one thing.

"I've lost connection with Arthur."

* * *

~USUK (Arthur)~

Arthur had been defiant from the moment he saw heavens gates. He kicked screamed, and threw the most vicious insults at the angels. But no matter what he did, it was all blamed on Alfred. By now Arthur had given up on insults, but refused to acknowledge himself as an angel or have had any connection with one. Not even his brother could convince him.

_"Arthur."_

_"No Scott." Arthur turned away from his brother. "I will not abandon Alfred." Arthur's older brother lunged forward, grabbing his brother by the collar and picking him up off the ground._

_"Why can't you abandon that demon!" He shouted. "He kidnapped you!"_

_"I don't care." Scott opened his mouth to retort, but Arthur beat him. "I love him now. The only way I'll hate him is if you use Ecstasy."_

_Scott's face darkened. He dropped his brother and walked out of the room silently._

Arthur knew the moment his brother left, ecstasy was in his future. He didn't want to lose Alfred. Arthur stood up from his chair and knocked his teacup off the table. It shattered on the floor. Arthur stood there for a second. Then he heard the footsteps approaching. Arthur grabbed a piece of the shattered cup, and he silently carved something into his arm. Even though it was painful, Arthur didn't stop.

"Brother." Scott's voice came from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in." Finishing, Arthur threw the shard away, just as Scott came in.

"You haven't changed your mind have You." Scott said coldly. Arthur shook his head. "Fine." Scott charged forward. Arthur's eyes widened just as the sword pierced him. Then it went black.

* * *

~USUK (Alfred)~

Alfred sat in his chair, not paying attention to the conversation going on. All he thought of was that last feeling Arthur had before they lost each other. He had felt shock and fear. Alfred had almost collapsed at that moment. Alfred noticed Ludwig's speech was colder and exhausted. Then he noticed one more feeling Ludwig was hiding.

"Hey Ludwig." The said male turned to look at Alfred.

"Yes?"

"Do you still have a connection to Feliciano?" The room went quiet.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. I think this chapter is a bit longer than the other chapters. Let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions for me, feel free to tell me, anonymous or not I don't care. Anyway leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. I was recovering from all the awesome reviews everyone had written. I feel so loved. Thanks! Now for reader review responses:

* * *

LoveXOXOLuna- Yeah there's gonna be a lot of love in this story. I can't promise a lot of USUK. There's lots of other ships in this fanfic, so I have to give them all equal attention. I hadn't written USUK before last chapter, so I was really nervous. I guess you liked it then. When you say deninal do you mean resist ecstasy, or resist Alfred. Sorry just confused on that. All of the kidnapped one's are going to go against their lovers because of ecstasy, but they'll be freed. I hate the bad ends of fanfics. Thanks! USUK FOREVER!

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 9

~GerIta~

"Do you still have a connection with Feliciano?" Ludwig had frozen at that question. He knew the answer wasn't good, but couldn't bring himself to answer.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert looked at his brother with concern. "You do have a connection right?" Ludwig sighed and shook his head.

Vash stood up. "You mean you don't!" He shouted. "How long has your bond been severed?"

"Since our last meeting. At the same time Berwald lost his connection to Tino."

"So you have been putting off the pain to organize these meetings?" Ivan asked. Ludwig nodded. "You must be in a lot of pain."

"I am." Ludwig sighed wearily. The loss of connection, the constant worry, and ruling of his territory put a tremendous strain on him. He just wanted Feliciano back.

* * *

~Franada~

Francis sighed. "Then I might as well confess, too." Everyone turned to look at him. "I lost my connection with Matthew." Alfred lept up and slammed Francis into the wall behind him.

"You lost connection with my brother!" Alfred growled. Francis gasped for air.

"Wait...explain...please..." Francis choked out.

"Let him go." Antonio said. Alfred begrudgingly let the French Lord slid to the floor.

"I managed to pick up some things from Matthiew before I lost my connection." Francis said. "He was chained in a cell, along with Tino,Feliciano,and Romano."

"What about the rest?" Ivan pushed. He wanted to know what happend to Toris.

"Roderich,Arthur, and Lili were put in Archangel's rooms. I don't know what happend to Toris." Ivan's face darkened.

"Well now we have a problem, yes?" Ivan emitted a dark aura. "How do you know where everyone else's lover is, but you do not know where mine is?"

"Because Matthew has not seen him." Francis glared at him. "My bond only allows me to see what Matthew has seen or heard. If Matthew hasn't seen him, then I can't find him."

"Excuse me My Lords," Kiku spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "One of my sources has told me that Heaven wants to start another invasion."

"Why would they want another invasion!" Gilbert shouted, standing up. "They already got Roderich and everyone else!"

"Exactly." Kiku said, staring at the Lord." Because you are in disarray, Heaven wants to invade again...to destroy you."

* * *

Wow I had this chapter for a while. I'm glad I finished it. It's probably not that long, but it's better than nothing. If you have an idea, review or pm.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. Something was messing with my chapter and I couldn't update. Anyway, onto the review responses:

* * *

Takuya- Here's the next one. Sorry you had to wait so long.

Pastaaddict- Trust me, that wasn't the only reason. Roderich and Arthur are archangels. Losing an archangel to hell is tragic. Losing _two_ archangels...well that's not a good thing. It's like losing two generals during a huge war. Archangels are important in heaven.

LoveXOXOLuna- Oh that's what you meant. Yeah Arthur is going to reject Alfred for a while. Alfred will be hurt, and he'll have a slight idea of what's going on. They don't have anything like ecstasy in hell, but he'll figure it out. If felt so horrible writing that part about Ludwig. But Alfred,Francis,and Ivan seem to have it worse. Francis knows what's happening, Alfred lost his lover and his brother, and Ivan doesn't know what happend to his lover.

* * *

Now to the chapter!

Chapter 10

~PruAus~

"Heaven wants to invade again... to destroy you." Kiku's cold words cut through the Lords like a knife.

"So you're saying," Gilbert spoke, his voice rising with every word. "That on top of kidnapping Roderich and everyone else, that heaven wants to invade us!"

"Yes." Kiku answered the raging Lord calmly. "As you are in this weak state currently, Heaven wants to destroy you so you lovers will stay with them."

"That is a problem, yes?" Ivan gave off an intimidating aura. Despite Ivan's growing rage, the Lord's didn't pay attention. They were all focused on the Japanese demon that was in the middle of a conversation with Ludwig.

* * *

~GerIta~

"Do you know when they will arrive?" Ludwig asked.

"No." Kiku shook his head. "My informants did not find that out." Ludwig sighed with disappointment.

"That's unfortunate." Everyone flinched when Alfred slammed his fist down on the table.

"Why can't we just go and fight them first!" Alfred shouted.

Kiku turned to look at him. "In your wild state, you would be defeated easily. And Ludwig and Berwald are in no condition to battle."

"Yeah." Alfred fell back into his chair. "Damn it."

"We're all under stress." Vash stood up, his gun clanked against the table. "If this concludes the meeting, then I will go back to my own territory. I will have to prepare for this war."

Antonio stood up. "I'm going to go,too." Francis and Gilbert looked over at him. " I don't want to be caught unprepared in war."

Ludwig sighed wearily. "Very well. Go." The Lords all headed for the doors to their territories, offering a quick wave to Ludwig as they left.

As soon as the last door closed Ludwig collapsed in his chair.

"Hey!" You okay brother?" Gilbert asked his brother, slightly panicking.

"Yes." Ludwig said in a voice barely above a whisper. "But having my bond with Feliciano servered is taking its toll on me."

"At this rate you'll be in the same condition as Berwald by tomorrow." Gilbert said. Ludwig nodded.

"But someone has to tell Berwald what we learned at this meeting." Ludwig attempted to stand back up, but was pushed down by Gilbert.

"I'll go. At this rate, you'll kill yourself before you even get to the door." Gilbert headed for Berwalds door.

"Alright." Ludwig sighed. Gilbert smiled and walked through the door.

~SuFin~

Berwald layed in his bed, barely moving. His bond with Tino was so close, he could feel everything Tino felt. When Tino had been pierced by heavens blade, Berwald had felt it, too. Of course, as Tino was pierced with a heavenly blade, Berwald had felt excruciating pain. He had managed to cover it up for the first meeting, but by the second he couldn't move without pain coursing through his body. Berwald was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Hey Berwald." Gilbert walked in. Berwald watched at the albino walked to the edge of his bed. "This is sad."

"What do you want Gilbert." Berwald demanded impatiently.

"I just came to tell you heavens going to do one Final attack to destroy us." Berwald's eyes snapped open,and he turned to look at Gilbert.

"What?"

"Yes. Kiku told us at the meeting today." Gilbert answered. Berwald mentality sighed. He had to miss the meeting today.

"Do you know when the attack is?" Gilbert shook his head.

"Kiku didn't have that information." Berwald nodded, disappointed in the fact he couldn't help Tino.

* * *

~RusLiet~

Ivan walked through the freezing blizzard staring at the lower class demons who looked at him.

He could have taken his passage directly to his palace, but right now he wanted to take a long walk in his territory.

His metal pipe shone in his hand as he walked through the snow to his palace.

"W-welcome home My Lord." Eduard stuttered nervously as Ivan walked through the door. "Shall I-"

"No," Ivan cut Eduard off with a wave. "I want to be alone right now okay?"

"Y-yes." Eduard scurried away. Ivan was tempted to laugh as Eduard ran, but reminded himself not to as he remebered when he had done so in front of Toris.

_"Ivan! Don't laugh at him. I was doing that work before I became your lover."_

Ivan silently wiped his tears away as he thought about his lost Toris. He stared out the window as the blizzard became more fierce. His depression was replaced by a newfound hatred. Ivan slammed his fist into the table.

"I wonder how the angels would like to have their wings ripped off."

* * *

Man that was long. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I made in this. Leave a review on your way out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Chapter 11 is now up. Onto Reader review responses:

* * *

Takuya- Yeah, I kinda feel bad for making Heaven the bad guys here, but I tried to balance it out with Elizabeta.

Pastaaddict- Yep. It's never a good idea to get in the way of Ivan (or any of the demon lords) and his lover.

LoveXOXOLuna- Yeah. They'll get through it, but it won't be easy. I really want to write the reuniting scene, but it rushes the story, and I already got some criticism for not going that deep into the angels. I explained to them that I don't want to offend any religion.

* * *

Okay onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 11

~Spamano~

Antonio sighed. The Spanish Lord had returned to his palace after the meeting concluded. He had thought about staying to talk with Ludwig, as their lovers were siblings. Finding out that Ludwig's bond with Feliciano was a shock to everyone, and the fact he was still holding the meetings worried everyone. They had come to a conclusion to hold the meetings at Alfreds until Ludwig recovered.

"My Lord," Antonio saw Alice standing in front of him.

"Yes Alice?"

"I am worried about Romano as well, he is a brother to me." Alice said. Antonio nodded. "But you are worrying yourself sick. You haven't slept in three days. How I don't even know, but you must get some rest."

"There is work to do-" Antonio started.

"We can handle it." Alice cut him off. Her expression was warning him to go against her. Antonio had learned she had been sent to the underworld for causing a horrible accident in her past life. He had asked once, but she had threatened him never to talk about it. Despite being a demon Lord, Alice's expression had scared him.

Antonio sighed and nodded and stood up. "Alright."

Alice silently moved to the side to let him move. "We can handle it My Lord. Take as much time off." Antonio nodded and headed to his room.

He couldn't remember the last time he had fallen asleep, but the moment his head hit the pillow, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

~SwissLiech~

Vash's gun fired, striking the target in the middle. It didn't surprise him. Nobody in the entire underworld could compare to Vash's skills. Even Gilbert, who claimed to be the best at everything, wouldn't challenge Vash.

"Wow Vash," A voice came from behind him. "How many times have you fired that now? It has to be at least two hundred times."

"What do you want, Gilbert." Vash sighed, not bothering to turn around. "How did you even get in? I thought I closed my path to your palace."

"You did. I just walked here." Vash turned around, shock written on his face.

"You _walked _here?"

"Yeah." Gilbert nodded. "Well, actually I took Berwald's path to your place. I told about the meeting."

"And..."

"He's trying to recover fast. To get ready." Gilbert replied. He shortened the explanation.

When he had told Berwald, the Swedish Lord had almost fought to get out of bed. Vash didn't need to know that.

"Are you going to leave?" Vash asked. He was getting irritated with this guy.

"Sure. But first," Gilbert held up a pure white feather. "What do you think of this?" Vash's eyes widened. His finger was itching to pull the trigger.

"What else is it?" Vash scoffed. "It's an Angel 's feather. I feel sick looking at it."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one whose thinking that." Gilbert threw the feather away from himself.

Vash reacted instantly. Bullets pierced the feather, until only dust touched the floor.

* * *

~PruAus~

Gilbert took the path connecting Vash and his palace. He had been glad with the exchange between him and the Swiss Lord. They had reached a silent agreement.

He continued walking,and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He leapt out of the way, just as a blinding spear hit the ground where he was standing.

"Long time no see, Gilbert." Elizabeta's cold voice came.

* * *

And cliffhanger! I feel bad for this. And while I was writing this I realized I hadn't given these ships that much attention! I feel like an idiot. Hope this makes up for it. If you have a ship you want me to write about, let me know.

Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. But, first...reader review responses:

* * *

Takuya- It might be a little hard to put it in there. Ivan and Matthew are in different areas.

Pastaaddict- Yep. *Rings the wrestling bell*.

LoveXOXO Luna- Thanks. I knew it was a good move. The funny thing is, that person reviewed on chapter 4, and they haven't responded since. The cliffhanger has possibly ended. And a slight hint about Elizabeta. Not all angels are bad.

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 12

~PruAus~

Gilbert's red eyes blazed with rage. "Elizabeta..." He growled out. He slowly reached for the sword that was attached to his belt. "What do you want."

"Simple." Elizabeta walked up to him. "I came to warn you about the attack." Gilbert recoiled.

"Why should I believe you." He spat. "In case you didn't know... You started a battle with _seven _of the demon lords, we've lost our connections with our lovers, and now you've invaded our domain again!" He was shouting by now. Vash's shots had ceased, and Gilbert heard the Swiss Lord's footsteps approaching.

"I know I haven't given you a reason to trust me," Elizabeta said. Gilbert nodded. "But you have to believe me. I saw what happend to Lili."

"What..." Vash's cold voice came from behind them. The two were so engulfed in their argument, they hadn't heard him open the door and walk up to them. "What happened to Lili."

Elizabeta sighed. "Ecstasy." Gilbert and Vash shared a look of confusion.

"What?"

Elizabeta stared at them. Before speaking again. " Of course you haven't heard of it. It's an ancient technique heaven uses. It erases the victim's personality and makes them a loyal slave." Vash and Gilbert froze. As Elizabeta's words sunk in, the two Lords let out a yell of rage.

"You erased their memories!" The two shouted. Vash lunged forward, his gun aimed at Elizabeta.

"Calm down." Elizabeta moved out of the way. "I was against it, too. But I can't go against my superiors." Vash lowered his gun.

"So what do we do." Vash asked.

"Tell the rest of the lords." Elizabeta turned to leave. "I have to head back before the higher ups realize I'm gone." Then she turned and flew away.

* * *

~GerIta~

"That's about it." Gilbert finished explaining to Ludwig. After Elizabeta left, Gilbert had run to his brother. When he finished explaining, the German Lord immediately tried to get up, but was pushed back down by his brother.

"We have to tell the others." Ludwig fought against his brother.

"We can send a messenger." Gilbert answered. "You are in no condition to hold a meeting. Berwald is just now starting to walk around. And even then, he can barely leave his palace." Ludwig sighed and sat back down.

"Fine. Send the messenger."

* * *

~RusLiet~

Ivan was sitting in his office, when Eduard walked in, slightly shaking. "Yes Eduard?"

"T-This letter came for you, Lord Ivan." Ivan took the letter, and waved Eduard out. He quickly read through it, his face not changing. When he finished, an intimidating aura radiated off him.

"So that is how heaven is playing." The Russian Lord said. "I guess their destruction will come sooner than I expected."

* * *

~Franada~

Francis read the letter, his face growing darker as he drew closer to finishing the letter. "Those angels..." He muttered. _How dare they do that to my lover... they will pay for it._

* * *

~SuFin~

Berwald stared out the window at the storm that was brewing in his territory. He had finished reading the letter, but did not react in rage. He was upset, bit did not let it cloud his judgement.

"Tino..." He muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Berwald's advisor, Lukas, looked at him.

"No," Berwald sighed. He had recovered, but like Gilbert had said, he couldn't leave his house. "I didn't say anything..." Berwald looked out the window again. It started to rain.

* * *

~USUK~

As soon as Alfred had read the letter, he'd snapped. His room was further destroyed. The only piece of furniture that remained intact was the bed. No matter how angry he was, he could never bring himself to touch it.

"My Lord." Kiku said, walking up to him. "You should stop now. Destroying your room will not bring Arthur-"

"Shut up! Alfred cut him off with a shout of rage. "If I meet Arthur again...he...he..." Alfred trailed off as tears started to fall. Kiku stood watching his Lord. He did understand how he felt. He and Arthur were close friends.

"My Lord. Shall I prepare for the battle?"

Alfred looked at him, his eyes shining with rage and bloodlust.

_Yes._

* * *

Hope this was long enough for everyone. Let me know what you think! Leave a review on your way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Chapter 13 up and running! The battle starts! But first...reader review responses:

* * *

Charchar- Sorry they aren't long enough. But, sometimes a feeling of suspense is necessary to keep the story going. Also, I write these chapters on my kindle or phone, so the chapters seem longer to me.

Pastaaddict- They might. But, the way they see it, Hell started the battle when they took away the (former) angels.

LoveXOXOLuna- It was hard to write the parts where they found out. But, it was worth it. I'm glad Eliza isn't a bad guy, and can see reason. Here's the next chapter. You didn't have to wait that long, did you?

* * *

Now to the chapter!

Chapter 13

~GerIta~

It had been a while since Elizabeta's warning. Ludwig and Berwald had recovered and were walking around. Training had been hard on them, especially Berwald, who had been bedridden longer than Ludwig. Alfred's army was fully trained by Kiku, and some soldiers had been sent to the other lords palaces. It had taken some convincing to get some soldiers to stay with Ivan, though they eventually agreed after a warning from Alfred and a slightly irritated Kiku.

"Gilbert," Ludwig looked at his brother, who was talking to Ivan, who didn't look that interested in the conversation.

"Elizabeta said they were attacking soon. She didn't specify." Gilbert answered without turning around. "She also told me that there were different angels leading the armies. She doesn't know who is leading which one."

Antonio slammed his hands on the table. "So, we know almost nothing."

"Were you not listening,Antonio?" Francis looked at the Spanish Lord irritated. "They are attacking-"

"Soon I know!" Antonio shouted. "But when? A day? A week? How do we even know-" The meeting room shook. "What the!?" The Lords looked around.

"What is this?"

* * *

~Not from a couples point of view~

"You should be more careful, Brother." A hooded figure looked over to his right. "We don't want to hurt them."

"Speak for yourself! I hate that German Bastard." The other male replied. He smiled when he heard the shocked voices inside. The other figure shook slightly when he heard Ludwig's voice.

"Isn't this fun?" The male didn't respond.

"…"

"What? Are you second guessing this?"

"N-No! But, we should go back and get the soldiers prepared right?"

"Yeah," Both figures started leave. "I hope that British Archangel does his bit."

* * *

~USUK~

The meeting room stopped shaking. Alfred slowly started to stand up.

"What was that, Ludwig?" He and Francis asked at the same time.

"I'm not sur-" Ludwig was cut off when Kiku rushed in.

"My Lord!" Kiku turned to Alfred. "An archangel is attacking your territory!" Alfred stood up. His actions revealed nothing, but his face showed pure rage.

"I'm going." Then he turned and left.

* * *

~RusLiet~

The other lords began to stand up.

"We should go to, yes?" Ivan asked. He was hoping an angel was attacking his territory. He wanted them to feel every ounce of pain he felt when he lost Toris.

Ludwig nodded. "That shaking was most likely caused by an angel."

"Or a very stupid demon." Gilbert muttered. Ludwig glanced at him before hitting him on the back of the head.

"If you want Rodreich back, You better hope it's an angel."

Gilbert's face darkend as he stood up.

* * *

~USUK~

Alfred was running through his hall as fast as he could toward the sound of clashing swords. Kiku had been right. It was pure luck that his soldiers were prepared when the attack happend. It wasn't that that Alfred was worried about.

Alfred dodged as an angel swung his blade at him. Kiku appeared next to him, and wordlessly pointed to a cliff. On top of it was a lone figure that was striking down soldiers with a snap. Alfred couldn't help but feel an ache in his chest.

"My Lord!" Kiku shouted as the distant angel turned to look at dead green eyes flashed. "Move!" The angel fired a blast.

* * *

~PruAus~

Ludwig and Gilbert flew out into the battlefield as soon as the other lords had left. Gilbert would expertly dodge an angel, before Ludwig would attack. They took down quite a lot before they heard something strange.

_Classical Music. _A violin echoed throughout the battlefield. Gilbert doubled over in pain when he heard it.

"Ludwig is this..." His brother nodded, showing a sign of pain as he did. The song was a power sealing piece that stripped demons of their powers. A simple piece would just cause exhaustion, but this one was written by someone. Someone who had witnessed the powers of a Demon Lord. But the only person who could have done any of that...

The _only one..._

Rodreich...stood on the highest point of the palace playing his piece.

* * *

~GerIta~

Ludwig saw the shock and pain on his brothers face. His lover was against him, aiding the people who had kidnapped him. Ludwig looked to see if Roderich was under ecstasy but his eyes were closed, making it impossible to know. Ludwig was about tit shout when he noticed a wave of demons behind him falling to the ground. He charged back into the fray, ignoring the pain.

"Die Demon scum!" A familiar voice shouted. Ludwig froze.

_No...No it can't be..._

But reality had different plans. Ludwig saw _Feliciano _slicing down the demons with a face that unnerved him.

Ludwig had heard of how Feliciano was a skilled warrior, but had never witnessed him fight. Now he, Ludwig one of the seven Lords was scared.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig took a step towards the Italian. But stopped when he felt a cold blade against his back.

"Don't you dare move, you damn potato eater."

* * *

The battles started! And guess whose leading the armies...this is so cruel. Even by my standards. But on the upside...this is my longest chapter! Sorry if this is bad. It's 11:00 so I'm falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I know I updated yesterday, but my sis is pressuring me. "You can't leave it like that!" So here's the next one. Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Char Char- Thanks Char Char!

Pastaaddict- I feel bad about breaking them up. And I think my friends are plotting my death. They're calling this fanfic "A crime against Fangirls." But there's a surprise in here.

LoveXOXOLuna- Yeah it's cruel. My friends hate me so much. "A crime against Fangirls". There's a surprise here. Remeber how Elizabeta wasn't a bad guy?

* * *

Now to the chapter!

Chapter 14

~PruAus~

Gilbert stared, hurt as his lover stopped playing to look at him. His shining eyes showed a hidden pain as he leapt of the castle and landed in front of Gilbert.

"Everyone." Roderich turned to look at the surrounding angels. "I shall handle this demon. Go and find other demons." The angels nodded and scattered.

"Roderich..." The angel looked at Gilbert. Instead of being dead and lifeless, they were bright and full of life.

"Gilbert, I can only distract them for so long. Go back inside. I shall help Ludwig." Gilbert stared in shock.

"You aren't under-"

"No." Gilbert was cut off. "I'll explain later but go hide until this battle is over." Gilbert nodded and rushed into the palace. As much as he hated to run, he didn't want to disrupt his lovers plan, whatever it was.

* * *

~GerIta~

Ludwig looked behind him in horror as Romano jabbed his sword into his back.

"Don't move you damn potato eater." Romano repeated. Feliciano was looking at Ludwig, too. It was breaking Ludwig's heart to see his lover like this.

Feliciano's once vibrant eyes were now dead and lifeless. Ludwig saw his own reflection in them, and resisted the urge to run forward and take Feliciano away from this battle.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy figure moving behind him, towards Romano. Ludwig took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why are you invading he'll, when we have done nothing wrong?" He asked. Romano's composure faltered for a second.

"Because...we..." Romano tried to answer. Feliciano looked at him. The figure was right behind Romano. It raised an object and brought it down hard on Romano's head. Antonio's lover fell with a hard thump onto the ground. With a cry of surprise, Feliciano raced to his brothers side, and was promptly knocked out by...Roderich.

* * *

~USUK~

Alfred was pushed out of the way by Kiku, who was knocked into a solid wall, and fell to the ground. Alfred stood up, his eyes blazing.

His Arthur had been taken, and now, an archangel had attack his best friend and advisor. Alfred didn't remeber flying forward and attacking the angel, nor did he remeber knocking the angel out and taking a good look at his victim. In fact, all he remebered was seeing his face, then carrying him to his palace, ignoring the battlefield surrounding him. Neither angel nor demon got in his way.

After all, who would hurt the archangel..._Arthur Kirkland._

* * *

GerIta~

"Roderich?!" Ludwig didn't try to contain his shock. Just a moment ago he had seen Roderich weaken him and Gilbert with a piece. Now Roderich was assuring them? "Who's side are you one?" Ludwig wondered out loud.

"Yours," Roderich answered. "Or more specifically, Gilbert's. Elizabeta never used ecstasy on me. It was discussed, but, it apparently didn't work." Ludwig gaped.

Riderich sighed. "There is still a battle going on. I will take these two inside. Make sure to win this battle." Ludwig nodded, still in shock.

Then Roderich was gone.

* * *

~Spamano~

As soon as Antonio received news of Romano appearing in Ludwig's territory, he flew over at speed no demon thought was possible. Alice had tried to stop him, but she was pushed out of the way, into her brother. He glared at Antonio, but he didn't say anything.

"Where is he. Where is Romano." Antonio demanded soon he stepped foot in the palace.

"We had to bind him in the dungeon." Gilbert answered. Antonio's face darkens.

"Why?"

"He and Feliciano are both under ecstasy."

* * *

I know it's short, but at least it saved some of the pairings. Francis,Berwald,Vash, and Ivan will be next. Please leave a review on your way out. I'd like to know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! New chapter to Ashes! Hope this is long enough for you guys. Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Pastaaddict- They will. It will take some time, but they will.

LoveXOXOLuna- I know. No matter what, I couldn't make Roderich go under ecstasy for two reasons. One was my conscious. The other was my little sister. She said she would kill me if they all went under ecstasy. I believed her,too. There's another one who isn't under ecstasy. It will not be good. This chapter will show the other territories.

Charchar- Thanks! :)

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

»Chapter 15«

~SuFin~

Berwald was slashing down angels everywhere. His stoic face was a mask, hiding his rage that was seen in his actions. Many angels were terrified to go against him. From what they had heard, Berwald was bedridden due to losing his connection to Tino. This was not true. Learning of ecstasy had sent Berwald over the edge. First, Tino was kidnapped. Then, their bond was severed. And now ecstasy. Berwald had to much anger, and the unfortunate angels in his way were the punching bags.

Any angel that was not target by Berwlad was either taken down by Mathias or Lukas. Lukas would strike them with lighting, or they would be stabbed by Mathias' sword. The two were doing good, but the magic was taking a toll on Lukas.

"You okay?" Mathias noticed his partner's heavy breathing.

"Yeah..." Lukas wheezed. "Just...tired...from...all...this...summoning." He dodged an angel and hit him square in the chest,sending the angel spiraling back.

"We should head back." Mathias looked at Berwald. The Lord was still slicing down angels. "You can't handle anymore, and Berwald is doing a good job." Instead of waiting for a reply, Mathias picked Lukas up bridal style and started to carry him toward the palace. He leapt out of the way, just as a strike of an arrow imbeded itself in the place Mathias had been standing at.

"Who...!" Mathias paled when his eyes met the dead eyes of Berwald's lover.

* * *

~RusLiet~

Ivan had heard that Ludwig and Berwald's territories were being invaded, but he was busy with his own attack.

_A clever plan. _Ivan thought. _Separate us, and take us out one by one._

"Are you,like, going to give up?" A blond male appeared in front of the Russian Lord. "Cause it,like, won't help you." Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"You should be the one to give up." Ivan's aura turned dark as his metal pole appeared in his hand."After what you did, you will never fly out of my territory alive."

"We'll, like, see about that!" The two charged at each other.

The angelic blade clashed with the stainless steel. Ivan glared at his winged opponent, who jumped back and returned the glare.

"You aren't bad."

"Neither are you." Ivan replied. The angel was giving him a hard time. He wanted to end this battle so he could go and assist one of the other lords. "What is your name? I want to remember when I use your wings as a trophy."

The angel frowned. "I am Feliks. And I am Toris's best friend.

* * *

~SwissLiech~

Vash had already been waiting when the angels appeared. Five were shot down the moment he laid eyes on them. Normally, he would have thought it through before striking them all down, but he didn't care. These creatures had taken away Lili, and he wanted them to pay. He noticed another angel approaching and raised his gun, readying to shoot them down.

The angel grew closer, and Vash fired. The angel swerved away from the bullet with speed and grace that nobody could rival. Vash fired again, and the angel dodged as if they were doing a dance. A _blue _ribbon waved in their as they avoided the onslaught of bullets Vash shot, his face contorted with rage.

"What are you doing with her ribbon. What are you doing with _Lili's ribbon!_"

* * *

Sorry for leaving this on a cliffhanger. I wanted to put Franada in, but I have no idea how to do that attack. So instead, I put some DenNor in for those fans. If you have an idea, let me know. Until then, leave a review on your way out! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Here's chapter 16. Man this story has picked up. Onto reader review responses:

* * *

missycanucks- Those are really good ideas! I'm glad that I'm making you fangirl. It's nice when I hear a compliment like that.

artistreilly421- I will. It'd be horrible if I ended it like this.

littleflower54276408- Maybe it's Toris~ I'm glad you like it. I like fanfictions like this too. I was reading a manga when this idea came to me. Like "What If this happend in Hetalia?" Bam! Fanfiction created. Yeah another DenNor fan! I actually planned to add them, but I figured it would be to much, and one of my friends is a big big Denmark fan. If I had done it to Denmark, I would not be around to write this. You don't have to be put under ecstasy by being stabbed or shot. Lili was just implanted with the symbol. Arthur had to have force on his,as did the rest of the angels that were in the dungeons. And to answer your questions. 1. I considered it. It might be touched down on, but won't really affect the plot. 2. Woah! Totally forgot about the dog. Maybe. Right now Tino hasn't even been noticed by Berwald. 3. That had not even crossed my mind. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It's hard to tell. Oh that. I didn't forget, it was more he was keeping his rage, and it wasn't a question.

Guest- No problem!

takuya- Here's the next one.

LoveXOXOLuna- Yeah that might be it. I can't see Matthew attacking Francis.

pastaaddict- Oh~ Feliks stood up to Ivan in episode 1 of Hetalia. Whose to say he can't do it again?

* * *

Okay that's it. Now onto the chapter.

~Franada~

Francis had a strange feeling. All the other Lords had been attacked but him. He had watched for any signs of an attack, but there were none.

"Sir," A soldier appeared in the doorway. Francis looked at him.

"Yes?"

"We received word from Lord Ludwig,Gilbert,and Alfred. Apparently, Feliciano,Romano, and Arthur lead the armies into their territories." Francis leapt out of his seat.

"What! They did?"

"Yes Sir." The soldier nodded.

"What about Roderich? Was he there?" The soldier nodded.

"He wasn't under Heaven's control." The soldier answered. "He did assist in capturing Feliciano and Romano, though. They are waiting for the rest of the battles to end,so they can have a meeting to discuss this."

"Ah," Francis couldn't help but feel jealous. Everyone had lost their lovers, but Gilbert had already gotten his back. Hiding his jealousy he turned toward the soldier. "Thank you for this information. Return to your duty." The soldier bowed and left the room.

Francis sighed and turned to sit back in his seat. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and dodged a knife that imbedded itself in the wall. He turned to find the assailant,but nothing was there.

Francis narrows his eyes and sighed. "Come on out _Matthew_."

* * *

~RusLiet~

"Toris's _friend_?" Ivan looked at the blonde angel with mild amusement and slight irritation. "You do not seem to be someone worthy of being his friend."

The angel glared at him. "And you are not fit to be his lover! I,like, feel sick just looking at you. Toris must have felt the same when-" Feliks dodged the attack from the enraged Lord.

"Don't you say his name!" Ivan yelled. The Lord viciously attacked the angel, who dodged all of his attacks.

"Why? Toris and I have been friends since,like, childhood." Feliks dodged another attack. "So I have the right to see if someone who wants to marry Toris is acceptable. And you,like,_are not_."

Ivan stopped attacking. "If I am not acceptable, then who is."

The angel looked at him with a mocking look.

"Me."

* * *

~SuFin~

The lifeless angel looked at Mathias and Lukas, who stared at him in horror. They had heard about ecstasy from Berwald. It was one time where Lukas and Mathias was glad that they weren't demon lords.

"Where is he?" Tino asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Where is the demon Lord?"

"Tino..." Lukas still couldn't believe that his friend was commanding the invasion here.

Tino pointed his blade at the pair. "Where is he?"

"Tino!" Berwald turned to see his lover threatening his friends. "What are you-"

"Stay back!" Mathias turned to Berwald. "Tino's under ecstasy, remeber! He is following Heaven's orders to destroy you!"

Tino hovered for a minute before landing and walking over to the demon Lord.

* * *

~SwissLiech~

The angel looked at him with mild surprise. "Lili's?" She reached up and touched the ribbon. "So you gave this to...her?" Vash nodded.

The angel ripped the ribbon out of her hair. "I accepted this from a demon Lord!" Vash stared as the angel threw bit down. "Disgusting."

Vash looked at the angel with shock and rage before noticing something.

"Lili?" The angel looked at him. Her lifeless eyes, and short blonde hair told him everything before she answered his question.

"Yes."

* * *

I feel so bad about this cliffhanger, but I'm out of ideas. The SuFin part actually seemed half like DenNor, and half SuFin. Anyway, leave a review on your way out.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Chapter 17 is now up. Sorry if my spelling's off. My spellcheck is busted. Before we get to the story...Reader Review Reponses:

* * *

Littleflower54276408- I will agree there. I don't want to disapoint anyone with my untimely death. Truthfully, I don't blame you for skipping over Lili's part. Every other part did have some form of physical pain like stabbing or shooting. Francis and Matthiew were together for so long, Francis can tell where Matthiew is. That idea is just taken from the fact that Francis is one of the only countries that recognized Matthiew in the anime. Ah, RoChu and LietPol. I do ship both of them, but I'm also in a tug of war with it. I have OTPs but the rest are just..."who do I ship them with?" For this fanfiction, it's going to be RusLiet, just because that was one of my first ships. :3

Your ideas were awesome! I do like that idea about Mathias taking Lukas somewhere safe, and Berwald has to fight Tino alone. And Lili's outfit... I would say it's like Elizabeta's military jacket, but white and light gray with a skirt and shorts underneath. Vash didn't recognize her for both reasons. Seeing the angels tore open that wound he had, so he got mad. Then, Lili was a certain distance away so he couldnt see who he was attacking. There will be a scene like that. I'm still trying plan it out. My mind is kind of like a Five Nights At Freddy's game. I'm so close to writing a chapter...then jumpscare and forget.

Pastaaddict-Feliks is jealous. But then again, it looked like he was in episode 1, too. It is weird, but at least we know what will happen if Vash and Lili get in a fight.

Takuya- Oh it was? Wow, I'm predictable.

Artistreilly421- Really? Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. :D

LoveXOXOLuna- Thanks Luna! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Before we start, I was told by my friend that I've been messing up Romano's name. So, I'll try to fix it. From now on it's Lovino, unless everyone wants me to change it.

Okay. Onto the chapter!

Chapter 17

~Franada~

The angel that stepped out of the shadows was _not _the Matthew that Francis knew. This angel looked like him and walked like him. But it was his eyes that gave it away. His eyes were dead. Francis had seen the look before. When an angel he was close to had questioned their loyalty, they had the exact expression. Francis had destroyed the angel to save her. But, that had been a mere acquaintance. This was _Matthew._ The one Francis had sworn to save. Killing him would not only break his own heart, but Alfred's who would most likely kill the French Lord.

"Matthew..." A knife embedded itself in the wall behind Francis, who had just barely dodged. "Matthew! Stop."

Matthew hesitated, the knife in his handpoised to be released. The hesitation didn't last long. Matthew threw the knife that sliced Francis' sleeve. "You don't control me..." Matthew said in a voice that was different from his former. It was a dead but forceful voice. It sent a chill through Francis.

"True, I don't." Francis agreed. "But I remember you saying, Heaven didn't either. Yet here you are." Matthew's face darkend.

"There is difference." Matthew replied. "But you would never know."

* * *

~Spamano~

Antonio stared in shock and horror at the German and Prussian lords.

"Under..Ecstasy...?" Antonio heard himself say. He couldn't believe it. Lovino, _his Lovino_,was...

"Yes." Gilbert nodded. "He and Feliciano," Ludwig's hand clenched into tight fists. "attacked us during the meeting. I guess that's why you weren't attacked."

Antonio punched the wall. "Curse those damn angels! What do they have to gain from-"

"A lot." A calm voice came from the doorway. Roderich walked in. "Heaven is attempting to destroy you with something that you would never hurt. As much as they don't approve of the method, Heaven will do anything to destroy hell."

"Then why aren't you under ecstasy?" Antonio snapped. "Everyone is-"

"We aren't entirely sure about that." Ludwig said. "We haven't heard anything about Toris."

"So?" Antonio continued. "Roderich isn't under so your brother is fine." Gilbert glared. "What about us? What about everyone who-"

"Antonio." Ludwig's voice was deadly calm. "You aren't the only one who is hurt. But, the three of us are the only ones who are not being attacked. So wait until the attacks are done. Then you can vent."

Antonio glared,but stayed quiet.

~RusLiet~

"Hah." Ivan laughed. "_You? _If you were friends withToris_, wouldn't Toris already be yours?"_

Feliks froze, before his expression changed to one of pure rage. "He would have. If you had not gotten in the way!"

"I got in the way?" Ivan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes. The day you took Toris away...I wanted to tell him how I felt." Feliks said before starting shout. "But You Ruined It! You took him away from me!"

"Really?"Ivan smiled. "Then, I'm glad I did."

With a shout of rage, Feliks charged toward the Russian Lord.

* * *

~SwissLiech~

Vash stared in horror at Lili,who landed in front of him.

"Hello Vash." The Lord flinched as Lili's dead eyes stared at him, searching for any weakness to find.

"Lili..." Vash muttered. The Swiss Lord knew about the changes,but forcing Lili was too much. "They're going to pay for this."

"Pay for what?" Lili asked. "You don't know that much about ecstasy do you?"

"What else is there to know." Vash replied.

"In order for ecstasy to affect someone, they must still think of heaven." Vash dropped his gun.

* * *

Well...a secret of heaven has been revealed! The angels still thought about Felik loves Toris! For all LietPol fans. And from now on, Romano is Lovino.

Let me know if I made any mistakes. Leave a review on your way out.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Here's chapter 18 of Ashes. There was a lot of likes for LietPol. Maybe that should be my next fanfiction... Anyway, onto review responses:

* * *

Guest- I'm glad I got one of your favorite pairings. Oh yeah, english is my national language. Why?

Guest #2- Hmm...maybe. It is really sweet isn't it. It could be Jeanne~ We may never know. My sister lost it at that moment,too. She was shouting and throwing things around. It was funny, and kind of scary. Yep, but it hypocritical. They*cough*Elizabeta* didn't want to use it. Of course the good angels are overruled. Good job! *claps for guest* Ah that. It's hard to explain, but Feliks wasn't shouting or talking in anger. It was kind of a mix. Lili's sentence can be interpreted in lots of ways. Yes they had friends that were still in heaven, but I can assure you that wasn't it. Here's a hint. Twist a basic direction so you're following it in a different way. SuFin is in this chapter.

Artistreilly421- It's not a drug, but I know what you mean.

Pastaaddict- They will and they won't. It depends on who you're talking about.

LoveXOXOLuna-I don't think it will be Matthew. Unless you want it to be. Antonio was already impatient, I just didn't have a lot of chapters showing it. Putting a lot of things into a few words is a great advantage and disadvantage.

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 18

~SuFin~

Berwald stared at his lover, his stoic expression falling. _His Tino_,who would never dream of hurting anyone, walked up to him, his dead eyes reflecting Berwald's expression.

"Tino-" A sword swept past Berwald, barely missing him. Berwald recoiled.

"Don't say my name..." Tino's quiet voice was cold. Behind him, Lukas shivered.

"That's harsh,Tino." Mathias said,letting the Norwegian demon stand. "Do you know how worried Berwald was?"

"I never asked him to worry, much less care." Tino replied, not turning around. "And Mathias, I would go back to that palace behind you. Lukas seem to be bleeding."

"No I'm-" Tino turned and swung his blade toward Lukas.

* * *

~RusLiet~

Ivan blocked the polish angels blade.

"A nice try."Ivan smiled. "But it is pointless. You can't beat me in my own territory."

Feliks frowned. "You haven't won anything." Ivan looked at him. "After all,you still don't have Toris back."

Ivan glared at him, a dark aura emitting off him.

"Well," Feliks put his sword its scabbard. "I've done everything I was,like,supposed to do."

"What?" Ivan stared at the angel. "What we're you supposed to do?"

"Why would I tell you?" Feliks retorted. Ivan's grip tightened on his pole. "But tell this to the other Lords. Even if you win this battle, you won't win this war."

* * *

~SwissLiech~

"What do you mean, 'thoughts of heaven' Lili!" Vash yelled.

"Exactly what I meant." The girl replied. "They must have thoughts of heaven to be affected by ecstasy. For instance, having a friend or family member would be a cause."

Vash paled. _Lili was thinking of someone. _"Who."

Lili looked at him with confusion. "Who?"

"Who were you thinking of!" Vash shouted.

"You wouldn't know them,Vash." Lili answered.

* * *

~SuFin~

"Lukas!" Mathias pushed the demon out of the way.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Berwald charged forward, knocking Tino's sword out of his hand. Tino turned toward him, and Berwald hit him in the side of his head with the hilt of his sword.

Tino crumpled to the ground.

* * *

~DenNor~

"Mathias!" Lukas shouted. The Danish demon was laying on the ground, a burning slash on his arm. "Mathias!"

"Hey...Lukas." Mathias looked at Lukas weakly. "You...okay?" Lukas nodded. "That's good."

"No it's not!" Lukas shouted. "Why would you do something like that! You knew what would happen!"

"We're friends." Mathias' response made Lukas fall quiet. Mathias closed his eyes.

"No..." Lukas fell to his knees beside him. "M-Mathias..."

* * *

Oh god...I hate myself. DenNor is one of my favorite ships and I just possibly killed it! Fangirls, please don't hurt me. And DenNor actually got a moment. Leave a review on your way out please. Even if it tells me what a horrible person I am for doing that to the nordics. I will still respect it.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! I'm writing this chapter after all the tears that everyone had, and the fact my sister tried to kill me... But onto the reader review responses:

* * *

Pastaaddict- Maybe that's why. I'm not going to spoil it, but I didn't put Toris in yet because I have a plan for him. I'm sorry about your feels. It hurt me,too.

Artistreilly421- I swear I won't. I would be dead if I killed anyone.

Guest- Ah okay. I'll put GerIta in this chapter.

LoveXOXOLuna- Feliks was supposed to distract Ivan from aiding the other Lords. Lili was thinking of a childhood friend. So Matthew? Okay. And then Feliciano.

Littleflower54276048-I am so sorry! I swear Mathias will not die. Otherwise, I wouldn't live long. One of my friends is a big big Denmark fan. If he died, she would hunt down the writer and the person who killed him. Please do not hurt me... I have a lot of threats as it is. Someone is threatening me to update or they'll turn me into a banana. Ah, I figured you were the second guest. I understand. I'll get logged out of my account,too. When Tino said Lukas was bleeding, that was exactly what Lukas was thinking. Then Tino almost killed him. Feliks is long gone. And Ivan's a bit tired from all the fighting. Didn't look like much, but during the other sections they were fighting, too. Guess I should write that in. Belgium? I can say it won't be 's human name is Alice, and she works for Antonio. :3 Mathias doesn't have a sickness or anything, but angel materials can be fatal if hit in the right area with the right force. His wound, if I had to rate it, would probably be a 5. It's deep but not damaging. If anything, it's the angel material.

* * *

Wow! 50 reviews? Thanks guys! I'm so happy You like this fanfiction that much.

Onto the chapter!

~DenNor~

Lukas sat next to the bedridden Danish. His platinum hair covered his tear filled eyes.

"Damn it Mathias," He muttered. "You knew angel materials were lethal. I could have taken the blow.

"And died?" Berwald said from the doorway. "Do you really think Mathias would have let that happen to you?" Lukas shook his head.

"He wouldn't." The Norwegian demon whispered. "The stupid fool would do it again if he could." Then the tears fell.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lukas saw Berwald move towards him. The Swedish Lord gently patted his advisor's head.

"He is fine." Berwald said. "Your brother looked himself. If your brother believes Mathias will recover, then you should too."

* * *

~Franada~

"What do you mean a difference!" Francis shouted. "Heaven kidnapped you, and is forcefully controlling you!"

Matthew nodded. "But I didn't say it was a big difference, did I? After all, you were the one who brought me down here."

"And you always thanked me for it." Francis' gaze darkened. "You'll thank me again."

Matthew threw another knife. Francis dodged and, with a pained look, dealt a harsh blow to his lover's stomach. Francis felt the air leaving Matthew's body before the angel fell into Francis' arms,unconscious.

* * *

~GerIta~

Ludwig slowly made his way down the winding staircase to the dungeon. Antonio had taken Lovino back to his palace,and despite all of the rage and fighting, Antonio did succeed.

Feliciano sat in the corner of his cell, far away from the bars.

"Feliciano." The Italian angel turned slowly towards Ludwig. His face darkened when he saw who it was.

"What do you want."Feliciano's tone was deadly. "You took away my fratello. What else do you want?"

Ludwig was deeply hurt. It was like Feliciano had ripped out his heart and broken it.

"Feliciano-" the angel shook his head.

"No matter what, I won't surrender to you." As soon as he said that, Feliciano's expression changed as if he remembered something.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano looked at him, his golden brown eyes shining for a moment before becoming dead and lifeless again.

"Stay away from me." And the angel turned away.

* * *

~PruAus~

"Gilbert."Roderich's tone was tired.

"Mmph." Gilbert replied, his voice muffled by Roderich's clothes.

Ever since Roderich had explained everything, Gilbert hadn't left him alone. There weren't a lot of things that Gilbert feared, but Ecstasy was one that he did.

"We should go back. You still need to finish your work-"

"Screw that!" Gilbert said. "I almost lost you! Do you think it was easy? I didn't know if you were under ecstasy or not."

"I'm not." Roderich sighed. "The others are, but I'm not."

"What about Toris?"

"He's the exception." Rodreich said. "We haven't seen him at all. It's almost like he vanished."

"So you could have ended up like Toris." Gilbert muttered. "Another thing that would have worried me."

"Gilbert."Roderich's tone was warning. "You say one more thing like that, and you will not see me for a week. I will stay with Vash."

Gilbert jumped. "I'm on it." The Prussian Lord ran out of the room.

Roderich smiled.

* * *

I hope this makes up for that Mathias scare. He's going to recover! Francis got Matthew back, and Feliciano showed some sign of breaking out of Ecstasy. Before anyone gets the wrong idea. Roderich and Gilbert were _hugging._ Before Roderich killed the mood. If anyone has a suggestion, let me know. Leave a review on your way out!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! Here's chapter 20. I've just realized, this is now my top fanfiction. So thanks. Now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Littleflower54276408- XD That's funny. I would tell her, but then she would find out...and kill me. You would think his arm was wouldn't you? But no. I guess the panic is because, hitting a demon with angel material with enough force in the right place can be fatal to a demon. So Mathias could have died. And he still hasn't woken up yet. Yes, you can be knocked out from a punch to the gut. It would kind of be like hitting a pressure point, only more painful. Feli can try, but ecstasy won't be that easy to fight. Ah the shipping issue. That's kind of like me. I'm stuck in between PruHun and PruAus and LietPol and RusLiet. My friends don't exactly help either. My original ships were totally different in the past. After I started fanfiction, they started to change, and now it's here. I'm glad you like it.

Artistreilly421- _Slowly._ They won't be back for a while.

Pastaddict- I am gathering an idea for Toris, but nobody will like it.

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

»Chapter 20«

~UsUk~

Alfred stared at the golden haired angel that was laying on his bed. His green eyes were hidden underneath his messy bangs, but Alfred could tell he hadn't woken up yet,though he was kind of glad. The thought of Arthur being under ecstasy almost made him want to hurl.

"Arthur," Alfred crouched down to the angels level. "Please wake up. I need you with me right now..." Alfred thought he saw Arthur twitch. He stood up and brushed the hair out of Arthur's closed eyes.

"My Lord." Kiku appeared in the doorway. He stood there until Alfred nodded to come in. "You are needed. The battles in six other territories have ended."

"Six?"

"Yes. We have received no word from Vash." Alfred didn't hide his surprise.

"I thought Vash would finish first." Alfred said, out loud.

Kiku nodded. "But he could never hurt the one who is attacking."

Alfred looked over at Arthur for a moment before turning to look back at Kiku.

"Heaven will never get away with this. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life hunting them...I will kill those angels."

* * *

~SwissLiech~

Vash stared at Lili. "So I wouldn't know them." Lili nodded,and Vash saw her silently reach for his dropped gun. He lunged for it just as Lili's hand hand closed around it.

Lili lifted the gun and her finger landed on the trigger. Vash stood there.

"Would you actually shoot me,Lili?" The girl's composure left her, and her hand started to shake.

"I-I..." Vash slowly walked towards her.

Then, the gun went off.

* * *

~Spamano~

Lovino kicked,punched,and shouted curses at Antonio but that wasn't what hurt. What hurt the Spanish Lord was his lovers dead eyes that were full of loathing. When he had tried to talk to Lovino, the angel just turned away from him.

"Let go of me, Bastard!" Lovino shouted. Antonio kept quiet. "I said let go, Bastard!"

"I heard you." Antonio muttered. "But I can't."

"What!" Lovino shouted. "Why not you damn Bastard."

"The demons here would want nothing more than to make me suffer for having an angel as a lover." Antonio replied. "They would kill you the moment they saw you."

Lovino was quiet. Antonio wondered if he was awake. Then he heard Lovino mutter something that made him stop.

"Tomato bastard."

* * *

~Unknown~

The angels walked around the hallway,occasionally peeking in to see if there was any change.

"_Do you think they'll ever wake up?_" One asked.

"_I don't know._" The other replied. "_I guess so. But you know he was one of the ones that big sis rescued, right?_"

"_Really? Who was he with?_"

"_I don't know. All I know is that he was with the 'Tormentor'._" The angel recoiled.

"_Wow...Now I know why they're like this._"

"What are you two doing here?" Elizabeta appeared behind the little angel.

"N-nothing." Elizabeta smiled when she saw the two glance at the room.

"Okay, back to work." The two angels nodded and ran away.

Elizabeta smiled. "Well, I hope hell gets this one,too." And she walked away from the room.

* * *

Wow I had this chapter for weeks and three days. Most of the ideas came to me today. But... It looks like Lovino has triggered a memory, Alfred is pissed, And Something happened at Vash's territory. And who's the mysterious person in heaven? Please leave a review on your way out.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! I'm now updating this. I can't promise it's going to be good. Now Reader review responses:

* * *

Takuya- Thanks! Hope you aren't disappointed.

Kyd Wykyd- Thanks Kyd. I hope you like this chapter, too.

Pastaaddict- Maybe there's hope for Romano. Lili fired a gun because she was fighting something.

* * *

Okay! Onto the chapter.

Chapter 21

~UsUk~

Alfred sighed as the meeting continued. Vash was still out, but the meeting had continued. No-one blamed Vash for not had attacked him along with the rest, as much pain as the demon lords felt, they knew it was nothing compared to Vash's.

"-fred? Alfred!" The demon Lord noticed everyone looking at him.

"What?"

"We were all wondering how you are." Francis said. "Given your...violent outbursts." Alfred tensed. "And now that Arthur is...well-"

"If you even say it." Alfred's tone was deadly. "I will break you here and now." Francis closed his mouth and looked away.

"Harsh." Antonio looked at Alfred with a mix of irritation and some form of respect.

"Really?" Alfred snapped. "Lovino won't even look at you," Antonio glared. "And Arthur is...is-"

Alfred was cut off when Vash's door opened and the Swiss Lord walked in.

"Hello Vash!" Francis stood up and started to walk over. He stopped when he noticed the trail of red going down his arm.

* * *

~SwissLiech~

_The gun went off, and the bullet cut his arm. Vash bit back a yell of pain, And Lili stared in horror, her face becoming an ashen gray._

_"I-I..." Lili started to sway. The gun fell and clattered on ground. Vash ran forward and caught her just as she started to fall. He winced as Lili's hand brushed his bleeding injury._

_"Are you-" Lili looked at him, her dead green eyes reflecting his worried expression._

_"V-Vash?" Then she closed her eyes._

"Vash." What happend to you?" Ludwig asked.

"An attack." Ludwig nodded. It was all the information he needed. That and Vash's expression was warning him not to ask more, and Vash was grateful.

* * *

~RusLiet~

All this talk about how their lovers were back was really annoying Ivan. Had they all forgotten that Toris was still missing?

"We haven't forgotten, Ivan." Gilbert said as if reading the Russian Lord's mind. "But we can't lead any attack like this."

Ivan didn't say anything. Vash and Ludwig were talking about Vash's wound and something else that Ivan didn't know about. Antonio and Francis were discussing something with Alfred, but it didn't seem to be working out. At this point, Ivan decided he had had enough.

"We are supposed to be having a meeting,da?" Ivan asked, though it was more of a statement.

* * *

~GerIta~

"Oh," Ludwig noticed how he had gotten off topic, and felt embarrassed. "Of course."

"About ecstasy..."

"We know about that!" Alfred slammed his hands on the table. "Do you have a cure for it or what?"

"Sit down, Alfred." Gilbert stood up. "Elizabeta snuck in and told us about something regarding ecstasy." Alfred raised and eyebrow, but sat down.

"Well," he asked. "What is it?"

* * *

Whoop cliffhanger! Sorry, but it's late and any idea I have now will just be crap. Sorry if it's short, and if there's any errors. If you have an idea, let me know in a review or pm. Leave a review on your way out!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! Here's chapter 22 of Ashes. But first...reader review responses:

* * *

Takuya- Sorry! I'll try,but there is a reason why it's taking a while. It will be revealed.

Pastaaddict- Maybe it does. And maybe Lili has snapped out of it.

* * *

Now onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 22

~No one~

The lords looked at Gilbert, who stood alone. He cleared his throat.

"Elizabeta told me one way to break the hold of ecstasy."

"What is it." Alfred asked,though it was more of a statement than a question.

"One way is to kill the person and-" Gilbert was cut off when Berwald stood up.

"I will not kill Tino." He said in a deadly voice. "Suggesting that way to save them-"

"I wasn't finished." Gilbert said." The other way is to defeat the angel that put them under ecstasy. Elizabeta has surrendered some of the angels she has put under."

"And who did she put under?" Francis asked.

"She put Lili," Vash looked up, now attentive. "And she knows that Scott put Arthur under." Alfred stood up, his bangs covering his eyes.

"His own brother..." Gilbert nodded. "Who the hell does that!" Alfred shouted.

"Alfred." Ludwig stood up. "Think about it. Arthur's entire family are archangels or have a relation to them. Losing one to a demon is upsetting to the family. Losing one to a demon _lord_...is devastating."

"..." Alfred walked out of the meeting hall, and slammed the door.

"Was there anything else?" Ivan asked. Gilbert nodded, and mouthed something to Ivan.

"Well..." Ivan turned toward his door. "That is unfortunate,Da?

"Yes-" Ivan slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

~SwissLiech~

Vash left the meeting room soon after, and walked briskly down the hall to his palace. Gilbert's words replayed over in his head.

_Elizabeta put Lili under. Elizabeth has surrendered._

It was something that both excited Vash and terrified him.

What if she wasn't free? What if Eliza was lying? The questions bombarded his mind, and it drove him to the brink insanity.

Taking a breath,Vash pushed the doors open. Nobody came to greet him, but he didn't hear any screaming or scrambling. Vash walked through the palace looking for Lili, and stopped when he looked in his throne room.

Lili was sleeping on Vash's throne with a smile on her face. Vash smiled as he walked over to the sleeping girl. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

* * *

~UsUk~

Alfred stormed through the palace, thinking about what had been revealed at that meeting.

_So Scott, his own brother, did this to him._

Alfred's anger increased, and his steps became faster and more forced. Servants quickly moved out of the way.

"Hello Alfred." Kiku looked up when the demon Lord walked into the room. Arthur was still unconscious.

"Did he wake up?" Alfred walked over. Kiku nodded.

"He panicked at first and, might I add, was very determined to escape." Alfred noticed Kiku was hiding something, but didn't push it something, despite how much he wanted to know.

"Thanks. You can go." Alfred said to his advisor. Kiku bowed and left the room.

As soon as Kiku left, Alfred fell to his knees and pulled the sleeping angel close to him.

* * *

~Giripan~

As soon as Kiku left the room, he headed to his lover. Just as he thought, Hercules was training. He watched the greek demon spar, as it was one of the only times he wasn't sleeping. He stood there watching for a moment before Hercules looked over and walked over to him.

"How long were you watching me?" He asked.

"Not that long." Kiku answered. "I hope I didn't bother you."

"Even if I am the captain of the guard, you didn't do anything." Hercules smiled at his lover,who looked away. "Was there any improvement on Arthur?"

Kiku shook his head. "He did wake up, but he was still under ecstasy. He also told me..." Hercules looked at the Japanese demon who trailed off.

"What did he tell you?"

"That..." Kiku shook. "_He _still wants to get me." Hercules took a step back in shock.

"No. Him!" Kiku nodded.

"He's not taking you." Hercules embraced his lover, who went still for a moment before returning the embrace.

* * *

That's chapter 22. Giripan is now in. And someone wants to get Kiku. Let me know if you liked it, or if you have a suggestion. Leave a review on your way out.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey! Here's chapter 23 of Ashes. But...before we start, reader review responses:

* * *

Littleflower54276408- It's okay flower! It was a bit lonely without you, but can't completely complain. That would just make me seem like a b**ch. Let's see if I can answer this...Chapter 20: Pm, and find out the answer. Chapter 21: both. The bullet grazed his shoulder, so he dropped Lili off at his palace, then ran. Then there was bleeding. Elizabeta can only give up the angels _she _put under ecstasy. And since she doesn't approve she has no reason to feel guilty about surrendering, and the other Eason too. If she's found out, game over. And remeber a few chapters back when Gilbert and Elizabeta fought? There was never a winner. So Elizabeta surrendered to that fight, and relinquished her hold on Lili. About what Gilbert said to Ivan. He said both. He knows about it from Elizabeta. It's the person who always competed with Greece in Hetalia for Japan. Arthur told Kiku because he wants to shake the morale and strategy from the inside. And he knows because ecstasy places him under full control. He can't go against the higher ups. And there will be blood, when Alfred finds Scott. I think Ireland's a boy. And a demon Lord vs Archangels... it'll be fun to write.

Pastaaddict- ~Maybe~

Artistreilly- Yes they do. But, it won't be easy.

Takuya- Thanks. Makes up for the appetizers,right?

Amazon Huntress- Thanks sis! And you know there can be more than one writer in a family right?

CrossedoverFictionizedCat17- Thanks!

* * *

Okay onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 23

~GerIta~

Since Elizabeta's visit, Feliciano had calmed down enough to be in the same room as Ludwig, but not enough to be close to him. If Ludwig approached him, Feliciano would back away and glare at him.

"It will take time." Elizabeta had said. "Ecstasy will wear off depending on how long the person has been under." It didn't reassure him.

It also didn't help that Roderich and Gilbert were all romantic around him. It was as if, Gilbert wanted to taunt him, though Ludwig knew it wasn't the case. But it still made him feel sick.

"Eh...Ludwig?" The German Lord turned around in surprise to see Feliciano behind him. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Ludwig didn't want to push anything. It was the first time Feli had come to _him_.

"I was wondering...what it was like before I was...kidnapped." Ludwig noticed the hesitation, but didn't say anything, but his hands clenched into fists. "Roderich and Elizabeta told me that we that we were close, but...I don't know. I wanted to hear it from you."

"We were." Ludwig said. He wanted nothing more but to grab the Italian angel and kiss him. However, doing so would ruin Feli's trust in him, and that would kill him. "We were."

* * *

~Spamano~

"Spanish Bastard!" Lovino shouted at the Spanish Lord who watched his lover go on a rampage in the room. Ecstasy hadn't completely worn off, but Lovino was regaining of his memories of Antonio. At first, it was hard to get Lovino to open up and tell him, so Alice would try, and was successful. But, soon Lovino stopped asking for Alice and would only answer Antonio.

"Lovino..." Antonio dodged a pillow thrown at him.

"Shut up! You knew what happened to me didn't you! Why didn't you try to save me-"

"I wanted to!" Antonio shouted, cutting off Lovino, who took a step back in shock. "I wanted to so much. But, I never could."

"Tch." Lovino looked away. "Whatever. I'm just glad to be back. Heaven was horrible."

"I would think so." Antonio smiled.

* * *

~SwissLiech~

Vash woke up to Lili's green eyes looking at him. He sat up,yawning.

"Good Morning Vash." Lili smiled. For a moment, Vash was reminded of how Lili would smile before snapping out of it.

"Good Morning,Lili." He replied. "How did you sleep?" Lili answered as he got out of bed.

"I slept well." Lili walked down the hallway with him to his garden. "Do you not get lonely all alone?"

"I do." Vash answered. "But not having many people here establishes that I am neutral." He pushed open the doors as Lili nodded.

"That does make sense."

"Good." The rest of breakfast was filled with awkward silence.

* * *

~RusLiet~

_Toris is in a coma. _

Gilbert's words still echoed in Ivan's mind. His Toris, HIS Toris had been imprisoned so badly that he was in a coma. He knew that in heaven, he was a torturer, but that was nothing compared to what he thought Toris had gone through.

Ivan was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that he was home until he sat at his work table. Eduard came in and gave him his vodka, but Ivan barely touched it.

It was strange without Toris. The brunette would always sit near Ivan, and help with work, despite how tired he was. He would work his arse off even if he wasn't feeling well enough to work, and he would never complain even if he had the right to. Ivan and Toris would alternate between the protective one, though it was mostly Ivan.

"Well," Ivan paused from his work. "I suppose heaven will not mind me taking back the one who belongs to me."

* * *

And that is chapter 23! Feliciano,Lovino,and Lili are snapping out of it! Ivan is reaching his danger limit, and now we know what happened to Toris!

Please leave a review on your way out!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey Guys! Here's chapter number 24 for Ashes! Didn't expect to go this far. Onto reader review responses:

* * *

Guest- Sorry,no. I'll put in little hints of it, but it'll be RusLiet for this one. The next one I write might be LietPol,though.

LoveXOXOLuna- It's okay. I do the same thing. THREE O'CLOCK!? I do appriciate reviews, but I don't want my reviewers to have a hard time outside of fanfiction. Thanks, I got a review telling me to add some drama since I was starving them. I might be reaching the end of Ashes though...(scary,scary thought) Who's after Kiku? There's only two people in the anime that get this worked up about Kiku. Hercules and his rival.

Pastaaddict- Yep. I'm having a hard time thinking of how to bring the others back. I feel bad for Ivan,too. It feels like he's getting the bad end of the stick.

Littleflower54276408- Aww, thanks Flower! *long distance hug* I don't think it's wrong. I'm just waiting for the right moment for the big reveal. The GerIta moment was hard for me to write,too. Also, Ludwig is still hurt by the whole ordeal. He can't go near Feliciano, he can't talk to Feliciano, he can't do anything with Feliciano. They will But you know Lovino hides his feelings. Yeah, Vash and Lili don't have a lot of appearances, so I'm going off what was shown in the anime. If you want, I can try to add more moments for them. That would be a good idea. That'll probably show up after a UsUk moment. I'm sorry! I wanted to do DenNor, but I had no time. I'll put it in this one.

Artistreilly- Yep! :D

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 24

~DenNor~

Lukas woke up when he felt the Danish demon's hand move.

"Mathias?"Realization hit him. "Mathias!" The demon stirred before waking up.

"Hey...Lukas." Mathias muttered weakly. Unable to control himself, Lukas hurled himself at his lover.

"Idiot..." Lukas muttered in a muffled voice. "I thought you were dead."

"I wouldn't leave you." Mathias said. Lukas didn't say anything,but stayed in Mathias's embrace. Mathias laughed a little bit, but like Lukas, he was glad to see his lover again.

* * *

~SuFin~

Berwald watched the Danish and Norwegian demons from the doorway. His face was stoic, but on the inside, he was in pain. Not pain from battle. Emotional pain. Tino was refusing to look or speak to him. And it was killing him.

Wordlessly, Berwald stalked away from the room,closing the door.

"Ah...My Lord." A servant bowed as he passed,but Berwald kept walking.

"Tino..."

* * *

~LietPol~

No matter how many times Feliks walked around heaven, his feet would always lead him here. The blonde avoided the room after seeing how far his best friend would go for the tormentor. That was one reason Feliks had tried to take down Ivan.

_If only I had beaten him. _Feliks thought. _If only-_

"Here again,Feliks?" Elizabeta's clear voice cut through his thoughts. "Why don't you go in?"

"And see what I've done to my best friend?" Feliks asked incredulously. "That would,like, kill me."

"True." Elizabeta nodded. Feliks was shocked at how nonchalant she was about this. "But, you won't recover until you do."

"Maybe one day." Elizabeta sighed, and shook her head.

"Just do it now,Feliks." She said. "One day,you'll come here...and Toris will be gone."

"He already is,Elizabeta!" Feliks shouted. "Nothing we do will wake him up!"

"Don't yell at me." Elizabeta's voice was deadly calm. "I was just suggesting it." Then she turned and left, leaving Feliks alone in the hallway.

* * *

Well, chapter 24 everyone! For LietPol fans at the end,too. Sorry if this one was short. Let me know if I made any errors, and leave a review on your way out!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! I'm back, and I brought my sister.

Rika: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now reader review responses:

* * *

**X- **Here it is!

**Littleflower54276408- **Yeah. :) I wouldn't say Ludwig's upset with Feliciano...well actually I would. But, it's more of a Feliciano is avoiding Ludwig and that hurts him. Lovino isn't he. But we all love him, especially Antonio. True. In this one, Vash and Lili is one of my favorites out of these ones. But, it's probably about my fourth or fifth. I'll see if I can add more DenNor, but Giripan will probably be a guest pairing in certain chapters. Tino might, but he was the first one to be hit with ecstasy. *watches you mess with Feliks* He'll give Toris to Ivan...after another fight.

**Pastaaddict- **Maybe she is.…

**Artistreilly- **Yep. Happiness for fangirls.

**Missycanucks- **Sorry! But, Matthew... is easy to forget. I also don't have many ideas for Franada.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 25

~RusLiet~

Ivan stormed around the house his heavy boots slamming against the floor, and his scarf was waving wildly behind him. Eduard watched him fearfully. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to stop his Lord, but knew he didn't have enough power to stop him.

"My Lord." Eduard finally spoke up. Ivan turned to look at him with a dark aura.

"What is it?"

"Why are you..." Eduard stopped talking once he noticed Ivan glaring at him. The Russian Lord turned and walked away.

"I'm not telling you." Ivan said. "But it is important."

* * *

~SuFin~

The Swedish Lord finally found his lover in the throne was staring at one of the thrones. The one that Berwald had made for him. But, it wasn't the throne that Tino was looking at.

_Hanatamago._

The white puppy was curled up on the seat of the throne. Worldlessly, Tino reached to the puppy and slowly pet it.

Berwald watched from the doorway. He wanted to pull him close and embrace him, but...

"How long are you going to stand there." Tino said without turning around.

Berwald sighed. "Not long." Then he walked up to the smaller angel.

* * *

~UsUk~

Alfred woke up with a punch to the face. Arthur glared at him, his green eyes blazing.

"Arthur..."

"Shut up Demon." Arthur's cold words cut Alfred like a knife. He had heard about what had happened with the rest of the Lords, but it still was something Alfred couldn't believe it.

"So what do you want with me." Arthur spoke. Alfred looked at him.

"What?"

"What do you want from me." Arthur's voice rose.

"Nothing." Alfred replied. "I just wanted you back."

Arthur scoffed. "I don't think that's true. You wanted something else. Demons always do."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter!

Rika:...

Me:What?

Rika: Stop leaving everything on a cliffhanger.

Me: ^-^;

Rika: -_-

Anyway...leave a review on your way out!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello! Here's the next chapter to Ashes! I am close to finishing one of my other fanfics! And I'm starting to feel sad about it. Meh, I'll get over it. Onto reader review responses:

* * *

**Littleflower54276408**\- He will fight for Toris. Ivan will have a hard time ahead. I didn't forget about Hanatamago, it was just hard to find a moment to add her in. Poor Alfred, but it's not actually, Arthur speaking.

**Takuya**\- It will be hard for things to go back to normal, won't it.

**Pastaaddict**-He will. And it won't be easy.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

~Franada~

Matthew sat silently in the room,looking out the window. Francis watched from the door, not even bothering to hide his pain. Ever since Matthew had woken up, he hadn't moved from the spot. Francis brought food, but that was about the only interaction they had.

"Are you coming in?" Matthew asked, not looking at the French Lord.

"Do you want me to come in?" Matthew nodded.

"I've been thinking... and I want to know what I was like, before heaven..." Matthew trailed off.

"Okay." Francis walked into the room, and wrapped his arms around the small angel, who made no attempt to stop him. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

~Spamano~

Lovino was getting annoyed. Antonio, despite being happy that his lover had returned, had a pile of work to finish. Thus, Lovino hadn't seen him. The door opened and Lovino turned around just as Antonio walked in.

"Hey Lovino!" Antonio smiled.

"Tomato Bastard!" Lovino shouted. Antonio looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Lovino glared at him.

"Since I came here you've almost always avoided me!" The Italian Angel shouted.

"I was just-"

"No." Lovino walked out of the room.

* * *

~PruAus~

Roderich played the piano in the silent room, not bothering to pay attention to anything else in the room. That was the reason he jumped when Gilbert walked in.

"Still kept playing?"

"Didn't I tell you to finish your work?" Roderich sighed. As much as he loved Gilbert, the prussian lord still got on his nerves.

"I don't have that much. West and I split our territory, so our work is also split." Gilbert explained. Roderich nodded. "Oh yeah. I went to see Francis to see how it was going with Matthew." Roderich whirled around.

"How was he?"

"Fine. Well, they were busy. I think the servant said Francis had paperwork." Roderich resisted the urge to laugh. His lover acted so proud but was still clueless. But, he loved him anyway.

* * *

Okay sorry this one was short. But, I felt bad about not updating this one in awhile.

Leave a review on your way out!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Back with the next chapter! Sorry, it might not be that long. My sister got her wisdom teeth pulled. Anyway, Reader review responses:

* * *

**Pastaaddict**\- No he can't. But, they'll make up. _Possibly_ in this chapter.

**Takuya**\- Yeah.

**Artistreilly421**\- Not sure. And I wouldn't say Matthew is warming up to Francis. It's more of, he's interested in Francis and the order of the underworld.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 27

~Spamano~

Lovino walked through Antonio's territory, ignoring the stares,glares, and looks he was getting. He was getting ready to head back when-

"Oi!" Lovino was suddenly pushed to the ground. Everytime he tried to get up, he was roughly shoved to the ground. "You aren't going anywhere. You're our bargaining chip with The ruler."

"Antonio..." Lovino's eyes widend before his face was shoved into the dirt again.

"Shut up, Angel." The demon said. "No here is going to help you. No one likes you. But, everyone here likes Antonio. He deserves someone better than you."

Lovino's reply was muffled.

"Heh." The demon laughed. "Let's show Lord Antonio his Angel now!"

* * *

~DenNor~

It took awhile, but Mathias was walking around the palace. He was in no condition to fight or walk by himself, so Lukas was with him.

"Mathias!" Lukas cried out worriedly when his lover stumbled. Lukas wouldn't have been like this if Mathias wasn't hurt. Most likely, he would have helped him up and walked away. But, Tino hurting Mathias caused Lukas to panic and suddenly become a bit protective of the danish demon.

"It's okay,Lukas." Mathias stood up, albeit shaky. "You don't have to worry so much. The wound isn't-"

"The wound isn't the issue!" Lukas shouted. "You know Tino used Angel material! Don't you know what happens to demons? Some barely survive!" By now servants were watching them, but Lukas didn't care. All the fear and panic he kept to himself was busting out. Lukas prepared to continue, but Mathias cut him off. The danish demon pulled the norwegian demon close and captured his lips. Lukas' eyes widened in surprise before melting into the kiss.

"Better now?" Mathias asked when they broke apart. Lukas nodded.

* * *

~GerIta~

Feliciano slowly opened up to Ludwig, after understanding how close they were in the past. Despite not seeing him that often, Feliciano knew that the German demon was hurt. He couldn't do much to help,though. From what he was able to understand, he had lost his memory when he was placed under ecstasy, along with the other kidnapped lovers beside Roderich.

"Are you alright?" Roderich walked into the room. Feliciano stared at him, trying to figure him out. "What is it,Feliciano?"

"Why were you not put under ecstasy when the rest of us were?" Roderich sighed.

"Elizabeta was supposed to, but her past feelings most likely stopped her. Instead, she told me to act like I was under ecstasy. It wasn't easy though. Seeing everyone take part in destroying their lovers was horrible."

Feliciano looked away.

* * *

~Rusliet~

Of all the people that came to visit Ivan, this one shocked him the most.

"What are you doing here,Alfred?"

"I've got something to do in heaven and the fastest way to get there is through your territory." The American Angel explained. Ivan couldn't deny it. He did have the fastest route to heaven.

"So, you came asking to use my route." Alfred nodded.

"That, and something else." Ivan raised an eyebrow.

* * *

~Unknown~

Scott watched his brothers bicker amongst themselves. Patric, Dylan, and Conner were all fighting to see who would get the honor of defeating Arthur's former lover. Scott wanted to join in, but decided to wait for his brothers to exhaust themselves. Unlike Scott, they assumed that Alfred had kidnapped Arthur again. Only Scott knew that their brother had gone to fight Alfred.

"Why can't we go fight him now?" Patric demanded. "We would get Arthur back sooner."

"Territory." Scott answered. "If we go attack, Alfred will have the home field advantage. Waiting is tortuous, but it gets us advantages against Alfred.

Patric scoffed, but didn't say anymore. Dylan and Conner watched their brother with a sneaking suspicion. Something about Scott was different.

They wanted to know.

* * *

And that is the end! Hope you guys enjoyed it. That DenNor moment was hard,too. Patric,Dylan, and Conner are Ireland,Wales, and Norther Ireland. In that order.

**SPECIAL NOTE : If you guys want me to write a prolouge to Ashes, I will, but enough people have to want me too.**

Leave a review on your way out!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! Here's chapter 28 of Ashes. Hope you enjoy, but first reader review responses:

* * *

**Pastaaddict**\- Let's just say it won't be pretty!

**Takuya**\- This fanfic is far from over. I'm glad you like Ashes so much. I'll be sure to make a prolouge.

**Guest**\- Okay I will.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 28

~Franada~

Francis' mood improved over the following days. Since he explained everything to Matthew, his lover had opened up to him more and more. The french lord did feel bad for the other lords, but he hadn't really spoke with them. He had heard that Lily, Feliciano, and Lovino had snapped out of it and were regaining their memories, but nothing else was known.

"Lord Francis," A servant appeard, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Matthew wishes to see you, _again_."

"Thank you." Francis turned to leave, but was stopped when the servant grabbed his arm.

"If I may ask, why bother to keep an angel here?" The servant asked. "Wouldn't it be easier just to take a demon lover."

"You don't understand." Francis pulled his arm free. "Matthew is everything to me."

* * *

~Rusliet~

"What else do you want to ask." Ivan asked.

"Will you assist me in defeating the angels?" Alfred asked after a moment of silence. Ivan stared at the american lord in shock. Alfred asking for help was almost unheard of. He never asked for help...unless it was from Arthur.

"Why should I help?"

"We all know you are the only one whose lover is still being held by the angels." Ivan fought the urge to grab his iron pipe. "If you want Toris back, you'll have to fight."

Silence.

"Well, I guess this was supposed to happen, da?"

* * *

~SwissLiech~

Lili walked along the courtyard, still amazed by how it could survive in this area. It was obvious that Vash was busy with work, so it seemed surprising that any plant survived this long.

"It was usually you who looked after this place." Lili jumped at the sound of Vash's voice. "I looked after it after you were kidnapped."

"O-oh, thank you." Lili felt bad. Her memories were returning, but not at the pace either of them wanted.

* * *

~LietPol~

Feliks kept staring at the door that kept his best friend. He had tried ectasy on him, which hurt him to no end. Having to use ectasy on his friend was like kicking a puppy. It hurt and you could almost never get over it.

Elizabeta's words still haunted him. He reached for the door handle-

"Sir!" A lower ranking angel appeared.

"Yes?" Feliks asked, pulling his hand away from the handle. "What is it?"

"Two demon lords are attacking!"

* * *

And chapted 28 is done! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 29 of Ashes! But first...Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Pastaaddict**\- Even I'm not sure about that one.

**Fangs and Fire-** Thanks! What do you ship? I'm not hate on you just because our ships are different, I'm just wondering. RoChu, Turkey/Greece, etc. are other ones I ship. I just couldn't add too many into this one.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 29

~SwissLiech~

Vash woke up with a very, very bad feeling. Even though he was the demon lord that kept to himself, he still worried about the other demon lords. Especially if they would drag him into battles he didn't care about.

He noticed a letter on his nightstand and read it quickly.

"_Another_ meeting." He sighed. He got up, and grabbing his gun, did a quick patrol of his territory. A good thing about living in the mountains was the distance from the other lords. The closest territory was Ludwig and Gilbert's, but they usually kept to themselves, well Ludwig did, as much as possible.

After making sure Lili was safe, he headed to the meeting.

* * *

~Spamano~

_Where is Lovino? _Antonio wondered. _He should be back by now._

"My lord!" Bella came running in. The Belgian woman was almost out of breath from running. "Lovino...Lovino is..."

"What? What happened to Lovino?" Antonio was panicking now.

"Some lower demons found him and are attacking-" Antonio was already gone.

* * *

~GerIta~

"Those Idiots!" Ludwig slammed his fist onto the table. "Do they intend to start a war!?"

"Brother, calm down." Gilbert said. "Ivan's trying to get Toris back. Wouldn't you be trying to do the same thing if it was Feliciano?"

Ludwig didn't answer for a moment. "I would..." He muttered. "But it doesn't excuse what Alfred is doing."

* * *

~SuFin~

"Do you remeber anything?"

"Hanatamago...and you slightly." Berwald looked at Tino, surprised. "There's bits and pieces, but...ectasy could still be in effect."

"I see. Do you know who used ectasy on you?"

"No, not really." Was the answer. "The others had someone close to them use ectasy."

"Someone close?"

"Yes. Arthur's brother, Feliciano and Lovino's brother-"

"The twins had another brother?" Berwald was shocked. Since when was their a third one?

"They do. He was just a starter angel, but if he can use ectasy, he would be a higher up by now."

* * *

And...Done! Hope you enjoyed!


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Ashes. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Mad Oness**\- No it's not.

**Takuya**\- Thanks! I don't like thise parts either.

**Pastaaddict**\- Maybe~

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 30

~SuFin~

Berwald didn't know what to think. Ludwig and Antonio's lover had a third brother that no one knew about.

"He wasn't that important." Tino replied, as if he read Berwald's mind. "He was a normal angel. Nothing about him stood out. There's lots of angels like that."

"..." Berwald didn't say anything. He was too shocked.

"Berwald?" Tino put his hand on his...lover's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Berwald replied.

"Lord Berwald!" A servant ran into the room. "Lord Alfred and Ivan are invading heaven. The rest of the lords have called a meeting."

Berwald looked at Tino apologeticly.

"It's alright, Berwald." Tino smiled, reassuringly.

Berwald nodded. "If you need anything, find Mathias and Lukas."

"Yes."

"Lord Berwald!" The servant repeated again.

"I'm coming." Berwald left the room, leaving Tino with Hanatamago.

* * *

~DenNor~

Lukas was stupid. A few days after Mathias' injury had healed, he had let his feelings cloud his judgement. Of course the wound couldn't handle too much stress, and the way Mathias had been training and moving around the palace, Lukas was surprised it hadn't opened sooner.

But it had and now his lover was back with a wound.

He couldn't deal with it, so he had sent in a medic.

"Well, it's just a wound now." Lukas muttered to himself. "It won't do anything. He'll be his annoying self again." That would have reassured him...

Had Mathias not let out a yell of pain.

* * *

~Spamano~

Lovino was almost ready to give up, when a certain voice caused him to look up.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked in a deadly voice.

"M-My lord." The demons that had seemed proud were now shaking and stuttering. If Antonio wasn't his lover, Lovino knew that he would be, too. "We were teaching this angel a lesson for you."

"That angel is my lover." That sentence caused the demons to drop Lovino and run. Lovino was expecting to hit the ground when he was caught.

He didn't even bother to see who it was. He just closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

~LietPol~

Feliks had been ready to head back to that russian demon's house and fight again. The only things holding him back were Elizabeta and Toris.

He watched his friend, who still hadn't woken up.

"Why, Toris?" Feliks asked. "Why did you fall in love with that demon?"

"Feliks." Elizabeta's voice came from the door. He turned to see her and another angel standing there, Scott.

"Yes?" He asked.

"That demon lord you despise is here." Feliks barely registered the words. He just unshealthed his sword.

"Where."

* * *

That's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Ashes! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Kinkypiggy122**\- Thanks! I get that. I started writing this in my RusLiet days, mostly because it has such a small fanbase, but I like RoChu, too. I have added RoChu in the prequel.

**takuya**\- Thanks!

**p**\- Sorry! Hope this makes up for it.

**pastaaddict**\- *rings bell*

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 31

~GerIta~

"Everyone knows why we are here, correct?" Ludwig asked the demon lords that were there. Alfred and Ivan's seats were empty, but everyone nodded. "What should we do about the situation?"

"Why not go help them?" Antonio suggested. The spanish lord was covered in scratches and blood, but nobody questioned it. They could talk about it later. The thing they were debating now couldn't.

"Yeah, I got to agree." Gilbert said, nodding his head. "It's the only way to free them."

"Lili is doing fine." Vash stood up, growling.

"Yes, because Elizabeta surrendered." Berwald spoke. "Meanwhile in my territory, Tino is in turmoil because of his memories and ecstasy, and my top soldier is critically injured."

Vash glared at him.

"I have to agree with Berwald." Francis said. "Matthew is having the same problem."

"..." Ludwig didn't say anything. The german lord had almost worst problems. He couldn't get near Feliciano, so he couldn't trigger any memories.

"I have one more thing to say." Berwald snapped Ludwig out of his thoughts. "Lovino and Feliciano have a brother."

"Yes, we know that." Antonio replied.

"No," Berwald shook his head. "_Another_ sibling."

It took a moment for what Berwald said to sink in before everyone reacted.

* * *

~UsUk~

Arthur didn't know why his chest hurt. He had been held hostage by this demon lord. He had no contact with any of the others. That other demon, Kiku, had stopped by plently of times, and Arthur had to thank him for that.

Every other demon, except for Kiku and his lover, seemed to be interested in him only because he was the 'lover' of Lord Alfred. He might have been at some point, but who would want to be the lover of that childish-

"Arthur," Kiku calmly walked into the room. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Arthur replied. "What about you?"

"I am also fine." Kiku said. "Do you remember anything yet?"

It was a commen pastime between the two. Kiku would tell Arthur small details to see if he remembered anything. It worked a little, but Arthur could barely tell.

"No, not really." Arthur sighed. "I wish I could though. This whole thing is annoying."

"Yes."

"By the way, where is Alfred?" Arthur asked. Usually the lord would be in the room right now.

"Oh." Kiku looked away. "He is... in heaven."

"He's what!" Arthur stood up in shock. "Why?"

"The way to free you is in heaven, and Lord Alfred hates to see you like this. So he went with Lord Ivan." Kiku said.

"B-but he could die!"

"He knows that. But he believes you are worth dying for."

Arthur fell back onto the bed. "That idiot."

* * *

~DenNor~

Mathias' cries of pain were too much for Lukas. The norwegian demon had to leave the palace to avoid going insane. He wouldn't show this side to anyone, but he was close to tears. His brother had gone to see his lover so no one was there to comfort him. Tino was there, but Lukas didn't want to talk to the one who had caused the problem.

"Lukas!" A servant ran out the doors to him.

Lukas stood up.

"It's Mathias." The servant said in a worried tone. "Something has happend to him. He won't wake up."

Lukas was already in the palace.

* * *

And that's it! Poor Mathias and Arthur. Leave a review on your way out!

Oh and a special note! Remeber a few chapters ago? Where I said I would write a prequel? Well, It's out! For those who want to look, it's called Rising Flames.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Ashes! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Italy'sfaucherev**\- Thank you! I understand the feeling.

**Wink-Wink-Nudge-Nudge11**\- They're terrible aren't they.

**takuya**\- Thanks!

**pastaaddict**\- Mathias is like a punching bag.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 32

~UsUk~

Alfred sliced down the angels that tried to keep him from finding the angel that caused his Arthur to lose himself.

As another angel charged up to him, Alfred turned and swung his blade down on them, but having to move to the side when he heard the sound of a sword coming down on him.

"Nice reflexes." Alfred looked at the orange haired male behind him. "Didn't expect you to be the one who got my brother."

"You're Arthur's brother!?" Alfred had heard about the high ranked angel who struck fear into every demon. Of course, Alfred already had an idea about who had used ecstasy on Arthur. "So you're the one who hurt him."

"Hurt him?" Scott laughed. "Please. I saved him from being hurt by _you_."

"Why would I hurt him." Alfred demanded slicing down another angel that appeared behind him without looking. "I love him."

"Maybe, but whose to say other demons like him?" Scott replied. "He'll probably have to experience murder attempts all because of you. And, sorry to say, I'm not ready to let my brother go yet."

"Well get ready to." Alfred positioned himself.

"Maybe you should." Scott smiled.

* * *

~RusLiet~

On the other side of the battlefield, Ivan simply walked through without any attacks aimed for him. Heaven was aware of the demon lord that would rip off the wings of angels and demons that would deny him what he wanted. The steel pipe in his hand was evidence. Any angel that was too close was met by a pipe to the face.

"Do any of you know where Toris is?" He said with a calm smile on his face.

"Feliks has him!" One panicked voice rang out.

"And where is Feliks?"

"Right here."

* * *

~?~

Watching the battles between the American demon lord and his lovers brother brought back memories of him and his enemy fighting over the one who he had loved. Of course he lost the fight, but if heaven won a chance to get into hell, he would lead it and drag the one he wanted back with him.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys! Here's chapter 33 of Ashes! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**takuya**\- Thanks! Sorry for making you wait so long.

**pastaaddict**\- Hint: Rival of Greece.

**Watermeloni**\- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Little Fae Sorceress**\- It's okay. Alfred will, but not in this chapter. Mystery demon crosses a line here.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 33

~DenNor~

"Mathias! Mathias wake up!" Lukas shouted, his voice rising everytime he didn't open his eyes and give him that silly smile that he had learned to love.

"Lukas..." A demon approached him. Lukas turned around ready to attack until he realized the one trying to talk to him was his calmed down and went back to looking at his lover.

"He is fine, brother." Lukas didn't reply, so Emil continued. "This is usually what happens when a demon is wounded by an angelic weapon the same way he was. The only difference is that Mathias started moving around before he was supposed to."

"What does that mean." Lukas glared at his brother with ferocity.

"It means that he moved around before his wound had completly healed. If he had waited at least a week, he would have been fine. But now..."

Lukas moved so fast it wasn't possible to see him, one second he had been standing had been standing next to Mathias, the next he had pinned Emil to the wall, his human form starting to fail him.

"What." Lukas' human and demon voice started to mix together.

"He is in a coma." Emil choked out. "His body is focused on trying to erase the wound, so he has no strength left for anything else. He'll be asleep until the wound is gone."

* * *

~SuFin~

Tino listened from outside the room. Hearing what had happened to Mathias because of him to walk away tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't know why though. When he had first attacked, it had been like he was sleeping while he was attacking. But the longer he stayed, the more he seemed to wake up. Something was still missong but he couldn't figure it out.

Berwald was also gone, so there was no one to help him.

* * *

~RusLiet~

Toris hadn't been able to move, but he had been able to hear. He heard about Feliks' grudge against Ivan, and his feelings for him. Toris felt so terrible that he couldn't comfort either of them. Instead, while everyone else that had been captured, he had been put in a coma by someone. It hadn't been Feliks, as the polish angel had come in after and started panicking over him. He had heard Feliks try to hold back his tears, but also heard his friend blame his lover and add more onto his grudge.

Toris was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open.

"Well, Toris." He heard a voice say. "I don't have anything against Ivan, but Alfred's general, Hercules has to suffer right now. You're going to help me with that."

* * *

~UsUk~

The two swords kept meeting right in the middle. Neither Scot nor Alfred could land a direct hit. It was like the two kept predicting the others move.

"There's no chance of getting you to give up?" Alfred asked. "I'd hate to explain how I killed you to Arthur."

"Same for me." Scot replied. "I'd hate to see Arthur's face if I showed him your corpse. He might not feel that upset though. After all," Scott swung his sword. "He doesn't love you anymore."

Alfred's self control snapped. He wouldn't mind himself being insulted. But if Arthur or their relationship was threatened, he would wipe it out.

"You brought this on yourself." Alfred said before summoning another sword and charging.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys! This was my birthday week and I wanted to visit and update one of my originals as a gift to you guys. So sorry for the long wait! Here's the 34th Chapter of Ashes! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Guest**\- Sorry that you had to wait so long.

**EspejoNight28738**\- Thank you! Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter.

**Guest**\- I would cry and hope that they liked it.

**takuya**\- Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.

**pastaaddict**\- He wouldn't be happy. He still remembers his feelings for Alfred, but he also has loyalty to his family. He might go insane.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 34

The blades slammed against each other, angelic metal verses demonic. The speed the two combatants used was amazing; They weren't able be seen by anyone the only thing that could be noted was how often the metals hit each other.

"Give up?" Scott gave the lord a smirk.

"Do you?" Alfred replied. His grip loosened on the handle of his sword and,quickly, the demon swung and connected his fist with Scott's face; specifically, his right eye.

A shout of rage came from the angel while a hiss of pain came from the demon. The blade from Arthur's brother cut his arm.

"So we both got hurt because of you." Scott smiled bitterly. "Just like with Arthur."

"Shut Up." Alfred flew at him and the fight started over again.

* * *

Feliks wiped blood away from his mouth and looked at the Russian lord who had no scratches on him.

"You just do not give up." Ivan said, his cheerful smile starting to fail. "I see why they call you phoenix."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Feliks stood shakily. "I'll take you down and remove that curse you have on Toris."

_A curse?_ Ivan thought his blood running cold. _I never placed a curse on him._

Feliks charged and Ivan blocked, the polish angel's blade just centimeters from his face.

"You've gotten better at defending." Feliks said. "I guess you have a chance of protecting Toris if you get him back."

Ivan narrowed his eyes. _Don't you dare..._

"A shame you weren't this strong earlier." Feliks leaned forward. "You could have saved Yao. I guess you didn't really care then."

_I am sorry Toris..._ Ivan's smile changed to a frown. _I will not have anyone insult you or him._

Ivan walked towards the angel silently.

Then swung.

* * *

Kiku had left Arthur to his own devices, the english angel torn between loyalty to his family and the feelings he felt in this place.

Hercules had run off to look after the kingdom in Alfred's stead since there was no telling when the Demon Lord would return. The Greek Demon had no issue running the kingdom unless-

"Well, Well..." A feminine voice said from behind. "I see my son has a real lover. I don't know how I feel about that."

"Athena," Kiku turned around in surprise. "I thought you weren't around anymore."

"Correct. I am not. But I cannot allow my son to trust someone who was an enemy before."

"My Lady," Kiku said respectfully. "I was never an enemy. My family-"

"Was the enemy and by blood you were an enemy too." Athena narrowed her eyes. "Did you think that having my son's blood change you would earn my respect?"

"No." Kiku replied bluntly. "You made it clear the last time you appeared that you would never approve of Hercules and I."

"Hm." Athena waved her hand. A familiar male appeared next to her.

"Toris!"

"Yes, Ivan's lover." Athena brushed hair out of the way. " A shame I couldn't save Yao. But then again, this most likely would not have happened." Athena smiled crullely. "My son would not have met you."

"Athena!"

"Anyway, this is the proposition I have for you." Athena ignored Kiku's outburst and continued speaking. A small phial appeared in her hand next to Toris. "This is a cure for Mathias. I shall return Toris and give you this cure if you leave my son."

"..." Kiku studied the two. Then he looked at the woman. "Why? Why do you care? You've never cared before."

"You're right, Kiku." Athena shrugged. "But I do care about my son. And I don't believe that you can do anything for him. Leave him and you'll two lives with out own."

Kiku was silent. _Save two lives in exchange for his own..._

"Fine."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews on your way out.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Ashes! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**takuya**\- Some Resolves, but not enough to end this story yet.

**Guest**\- Are you alright?

**OneLetteredWonder**\- It's alright, better late than never. I'm glad you waited so long for the chapter. I can tell you, Hercules won't be happy.

**EspejoNight28738**\- Thank you! Don't worry, I won't abandon this one. It's such a tough call when it's two favorite couples. I felt bad about forcing this on Giripan, but they'll get over this little bump in the road.

**pastaaddict**\- Sadly, Athena won't leave them alone for awhile.

* * *

Onto The Chapter!

Chapter 35

"Kiku!" Hercules walked through the palace looking for the other demon. After finishing duties that Alfred had left behind, Hercules was ready to spend some time with his love. If he could find him.

The Greek Demon opened a door and saw a figure laying on the ground.

_Is that..._ Hercules' mind was flashing though multiple possibilities of what happened before settling on the worst outcome. "Kiku!"

As he got closer he began to calm down before beginning to panic again. Toris was laying on the floor, but Kiku was nowhere to be found.

"How do you like my surprise?"

* * *

Ivan felt a cold rush run through him before smiling. He had been close to beating the information out of his unconscious enemy, but seeing as his Toris was already back in his domain, there was no reason to.

"I enjoyed this battle." Ivan smiled, putting his pipe away. "But, I have business to attend to at home, so I'll be going now."

The Russian lord turned to look up at the battle going on above him. _I wonder if I should tell him I'm leaving..._ Ivan smiled. _Maybe..._

* * *

Hercules turned away from the spot where the unconscious body used to be. "To what do I owe the honor of seeing you, Athena."

"I am your mother Hercules." Athena smiled coldly. "I need no reason to see you."

"Yet you swore never to see me again as long as I was with Kiku." Hercules said recalling the last meeting the two had had.

"True." Athena nodded. "But the problems you are going through require a higher up's power to solve."

"I don't want your help." Hercules' eyes flashed dangerously.

"But I've solved the issue." Athena replied with mock hurt. "I would appreciate a thank you."

"I would appreciate my lover back." Hercules replied back coldly.

"I guess we both don't get what we want."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Lukas opened his bloodshot eyes and looked at the door.

"Who is it?" He shouted, standing up.

"Calm down, Brother." Emil opened the door and walked in. In his hand he held a small vial. "I just received this from Hercules. It's from his mom and apparently it can heal a demon that's been stabbed by angelic-"

Lukas snatched the vial out his brother's hand and flew back to the bed.

_C'mon..._ Lukas forced Mathias to drink the liquid. _You aren't dying on me. Wake up Mathias!_

* * *

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this cliffhanger. Leave a review on your way out!


	36. Chapter 36

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of of Ashes! And now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Angelofmusic46**\- I think half of them have them back. Alfred's still fighting so Arthur might return soon.

**pastaaddict**\- Athena has no reason to hurt Mathias. She only wants Kiku to get away from her son. Nothing else matters beyond that.

**Guest**\- Are you alright!?

**EspejoNight28738**\- Thanks! Athena might be back, but she might not. She comes and goes as she pleases.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 36

_Mathias...Mathias!_ The danish demon shifted and opened his eyes in shock when he was lifted off the bed. He looked at Lukas who was staring back at him worriedly.

"Heh...you look like shit Lukas." Mathias smiled wearily, noticing dark circles under his lover's eyes.

Lukas just dropped back into the bed. "Idiot."

"Come on Lukas," Mathias said. "I'm still injured you know." He laughed, which changed to a cough pretty fast.

Lukas checked the wound that had changed to a hideous mixture of yellow,red,and purple while Mathias was unconscious. Now it was just a faded purple.

"So the stab finally went away?" Mathias asked "That's good. Now I don't have to fake being okay."

Lukas nodded. "You aren't getting out of this bed for awhile though. I'm not having a repeat of last time."

"Fair enough." Mathias shrugged before grabbing Lukas and pulling him onto the the bed. "But you'll be staying with me. You look like you need it."

Lukas didn't say anything. He just laid down next to his lover and fell asleep.

* * *

The moment he stepped out of heaven, Ivan took off running for his kingdom. He had beaten Feliks, twice to be precise, so the curse of angel's would not affect Toris. He was almost at his home when the door opened and Eduard came running out.

"Lord Ivan!" The servant said nervously. "We found Toris. He was-"

"I know Toris is here." Ivan said. "And he should be fine now. Where is he?"

"He's..." Eduard shifted nervously. "Sleeping in your room, sir."

"Don't bother me." Ivan walked past his servant.

"Y-Yes sir."

* * *

"Is he alright now?" Tino asked the Icelandic demon when he saw him in the hallway.

"Who?" Emil asked crossing his arms. "Mathias is slowly recovering but not allowed to walk and Lukas lost a lot of sleep and can't work for awhile."

"Oh..."

"Yes." Emil studied the angel then reached and pulled Tino foreward and looked him in the eyes.

"Wha-"

"Your eyes are darker." Emil said. "They aren't as bright as they were when you were first put under heaven's control."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Emil let the angel go. "That the ecstasy is wearing off. And it's probably not just you. The others are most likely going through the same thing."

* * *

**A/N: I think Ashes might be nearing the end. I'm not sure how I feel about that.**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	37. Chapter 37

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Ashes! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**pastaaddict**\- Yeah, it's sad. But it'll be nice to see the couples reunite.

**Guest**\- Thank you so much!

**takuya**\- Yeah..It's the same feeling with me.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 37

Tino held his head in hands. The pain of being free from that Angel's curse was almost too much.

The last thing he remembered was Emil telling him the angel's curse was wearing off.

The Finnish angel smiled wearily at his sleeping lover as the pain faded and bent down to pet the dog sitting next to him.

"Are you alright?" Tino jumped and looked at the lord across from him.

"When did you wake up?" Tino asked.

"Never fell asleep." Berwald replied. "I just closed my eyes a second before you woke up."

"Oh." The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Mom!" A young boy flew into the room. "Your alright now!"

"P-Peter..?"

"I made sure he wasn't around in case you tried to attack him." Berwald said standing up. "You weren't exactly in the right state of mind. I didn't want you to wake up and realize what you'd done."

"Thank you." Tino smiled and pulled both lover and child into an affectionate hug.

* * *

Arthur was going insane. He could feel memories from his time in Alfred's domain, but the spell still raged on in his head. And Kiku wasn't there to help him sort everything out.

"What are those idiots doing?" The blonde stood up shakily and walked towards the door of his room carefully avoiding any servants that could head his way.

He was going to stop them.

* * *

Francis and Matthew had gotten along quite well even though the angel was still struggling with the idea that they had been in a relationship.

"So you wouldn't mind if I joined Alfred?" Francis asked.

"Not really. No." Matthew shrugged. "I get why you're doing it. So it makes sense. And if what you said about our relationship was true...then it might be better to get those memories back."

"Aww, Matthew!" Francis hugged the small angel.

"I get it. Love you, too." Matthew smiled. "Now get ready to beat that Scottish angel."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
